A Fallen Angel
by Julia Adele
Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young whitelighter's secret? Will they be able to save him? Or will it take a little help from the future?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter One

This can't be Real

Chris dimly heard the Charmed One's surprised voices when they were freed from the pocket realm. At least they were safe. It had not been his intention to hurt them in any way, only to teach them a lesson. He knew it was the end. The fatal injury associated with a darklighter's arrow was nothing new to him. He heard Piper call for Leo when they had spotted him and tried to open his heavy eyes, if only to see her one last time. He had longed to tell her, all of them, the truth from the moment he had barged into their lives. However, his need to save Wyatt and his family had been more powerful. To save Wyatt he had been willing to go to great lengths to achieve his goal, even be deceitful to the ones he loved; all to, hopefully, save them.

Through blurry eyes he focused on Piper, no, his mother. She was gazing at him, worry etched into her features as she clung tightly to a feverish Wyatt. The longer he stared at her, he wanted to come clean, to tell her he was sorry. Sorry for splitting her up from the love of her life. Sorry he let Wyatt become the monster that he was, for not noticing the evil his brother was willing to do to achieve ultimate power. He wanted to tell her so many things but most of all he needed her to know that he was sorry for her death. A burden he had carried for close to a decade.

"I'm…so…sorry…mom…" He had been so lost in his painful delirium that he hadn't realized he spoke his thoughts aloud or that this Piper knew nothing of what was to come in the future. "I…love…you."

His vision was fading when he saw the truth settle on Piper's face. Leo's twinkling blue orbs illuminating her stunned face was the last thing he saw before his pained green eyes clouded over. May they all forgive me, he thought.

Piper's mind was spinning. Chris had been gazing at her when he had uttered an apology to his mother. In her mind Chris couldn't be her son yet his feverish and pained green eyes spoke volumes not only to Piper but her heart. In an instant she remembered Leo, lying on the sofa in the attic, dying and gazing at her with the same beautiful green eyes. Suddenly it all made sense, his knowledge of the house and the familiarity with the book, how, while he was a whitelighter he had the inability to heal his charges. It all made sense in a twisted way. He was a Halliwell.

His next words brought her back to the reality of the situation but before she could say anything Leo was there in a flurry of orbs.

"Heal now, talk later!" She demanded only to feel horror grip her heart when Leo's healing touch immediately went to the feverish infant in her arms. "Chris first, then Wyatt," she snapped at her confused ex-husband. Leo shook his head and finished healing a fussy Wyatt before turning to kneel next to the fallen Chris.

Though his wife's frantic plea urged him to move quickly he inwardly cringed at helping the young man, a futuristic young man that had killed a Valkarie and banished him to Valhalla. He held his hands over the seeping wound only to find that the healing glow wouldn't come. Chris was gone and even as an elder, death was something he couldn't change.

"Leo!" Piper shouted. "Heal him."

"I can't heal the dead Piper." Leo said in a stiff tone.

"NO!" Piper growled at him as she passed Wyatt to Phoebe and fell to her knees next to Chris. "Try again!"

"It's too late Piper," Leo said confused at her horrorified expression.

Piper shook her head in denial as she pulled Chris' limp form to her. He couldn't be dead. How could she be here holding her dead son before she even gave birth to him. How could she have found out he was her son only to lose him a moment later? Piper felt hot tears falling freely from her eyes as she grasped him to her.

"Chris," she called to him, pressing her warm tear-soaked cheek to his cold sweaty one. "Please not yet, not like this."

"Piper?" Leo couldn't imagine where all of her emotion was coming from. Since when would Piper be torn apart over losing Chris? Was he or was he not the 'future boy' that had destroyed their marriage. He knew Piper would never have wanted Chris to die but he hadn't expected such sorrow or painfulness from her at his passing either.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Chris is dead, Leo!" Piper suddenly lashed out at her already bewildered ex-husband. "Maybe if you hadn't been so caught up in proving him a threat, you would have found he is not so unlike you or me."

"What are you saying?"

"Here let me spell it out for you." Piper raged, ignoring Phoebe and Paige's attempts to stop her. "From twenty or so years in the future, willing to do just about anything to save Wyatt, knows the book and it knows him, understands us and our individual personalities, is no stranger to the manner, inability to heal though it seems all of your kind except Paige, who is only half-whitelighter, can do, my hair and features and your eyes. Now put all that together and who is Chris, Leo?"

Piper watched Leo absorb her riddling rant and how he quickly forced the truth away when it finally came to him. His head began to shake and some logical excuse trying to formulate on his lips. But she knew that he knew there was no other explanation. Chris was their son and they had noticed all the obvious signs to late. Piper knew deep down that Leo was not the only one to blame. She too, had not been able to see what was in front of her all along until he had spoken it aloud, and then only in a fatal delirium.

"How?" Leo sputtered while his eyes remained trained on Chris' still form that Piper was cradling to her chest.

"Please," Piper gasped, looking pleadingly up at Leo. "Fix this."

There wasn't a moment to lose and Leo knew it. He had done this before. Pulled someone from the very grasp of death. It hadn't been Piper's time, though. Was it Chris'? With one last look at Piper sobbing into the fallen angel's hair, Leo disappeared in blue and white lights. He was still uncertain of the possibility of Chris being his son, but he had learned to trust Piper and her sisters. He would try to make this right. Leo hoped he wasn't too late and able to reach Chris before he was truly gone for good.

A/N: Please review. I haven't decided if this is going to be a short two-chapter story or a long epic. Let me know what ya think. As this was a case of plot bunnies, born out of my writer's block and frustration with Lost Between Then and Now, I rather need you the reviewer's help.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter Two

"Saving Chris"

Chris felt as if he was floating, detaching from his body. He knew in the back of his mind that this was not a good sign. His spirit was moving on. He opened his sluggish eyes to catch glimpses of Phoebe holding a red eyed Wyatt, Paige with silent tears trickling down her cheeks and his mother holding his body close, her face twisted in pain and anger as she yelled at Leo. After a moment the scene before him disappeared and Chris found himself surrounded by beautiful light. This really wasn't good.

Chris felt the horrible weight of guilt settle on his shoulders. He had failed. This was death. He was moving on, that much he was certain of. He had failed those he had left behind, those he loved, but most of all he had failed Wyatt. This trip to the past had been a last ditch effort to save Wyatt, his once gentle brother, who was now driven evil by his need to be all-powerful.

Would his little time in the past be enough to change the future he dread so much? Would the sisters and Leo be able to turn it all around without him, without his knowledge and guidance? Chris knew that was impossible. They didn't know it was Wyatt that had made the future a horrible place to be, that it was Wyatt who had exposed magic and ruled with an iron fist. Chris hated hindsight. He realized he should have told them. The future consequences couldn't be as bad as Wyatt's deranged power quest that had destroyed so much, could it?

Chris felt a pull at the same time he thought he heard the twinkle of orbs. Squinting, he tried to make out the figure moving toward him through the bright light. Was that his father? Chris shook his head in disbelief. Leo Wyatt hated him in the past and his father was never there in the future. Chris was at a loss for words when his father did indeed become slightly visible in the bright reddish hue surrounding them.

"Dad?" He asked in disbelief. It hadn't occurred to Chris that if this were indeed his father, that it would be his past version. That Leo had been intent on sending him on a one-way trip back to the future. Anything to get rid of the threat he thought Chris to be. Not that Chris could blame him. He was sorry for having to tear his family apart, yet it had needed to be done. This had to be his father, from his time.

"I need you to take my hands, Chris" Leo said firmly, ignoring the confused and hurt gaze in the emerald green eyes before him. Eyes, Leo realized were his own. This was his son. Everything about him shouted Halliwell. When Chris made no move to take his outstretched hands Leo felt panic sent in. They were running out of time. Chris was running out of time. "Chris, please."

"You can't heal the dead." Chris stated, confused. Hadn't he heard a story like this before? This was forbidden, that he was sure of.

"Chris, it's the only way!" Leo said with force, reaching out to the pained soul of his son. "There isn't much time."

Chris felt the pull to walk into the bright light behind Leo become stronger. He was so tired of fighting a never-ending battle and the light promised peace. It beckoned to him, soothed him. Taking a hesitant step toward it he was torn. He wanted peace of mind, wanted to see his long dead family again, and yet he also wanted to save Wyatt's soul and with it the future.

"I'm so tired of fighting, Dad." He whispered as he took yet another step toward the light.

Leo only then realized that Chris thought he was speaking to his father, the Leo he had grown up with. He was horrified when Chris took another step away from him. He was going to lose him. He could not deny that this was his son any longer. Chris thoroughly believed he was speaking to his father.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you stop right there!" Both men jumped at the sound of a familiar female voice coming through the reddish gold mist. Father and son turned toward a figure hurrying toward them.

"Aunt Prue?" Chris asked softly when the woman's features were visible. Long ebony hair, steely gray eyes, accompanied by a fierce determination that surrounded her, left no doubt in his tired mind on who stood before him.

"Prue?" Leo asked bewildered.

"Chris, it's not your time yet!" Prue stated firmly as she ignored a baffled Leo and moved to stand before her nephew. "You have so much more to do."

"I can't fight anymore. Not with out her, them." Chris said softly, hanging his head. "I just don't know how to save him."

"You'll find a way, Chris. You always do. We're all so proud of you." She said putting a soothing hand on his back, guiding him back to Leo. "Just remember we're always with you. Even in the darkest of times, you're not alone."

Leo held out his hands toward Chris, their healing glow waiting to pull his son's soul away from the afterlife. "Just take my hands, Chris."

With one last look at his long dead, yet beloved aunt, Chris firmly grasped his father's outstretched hands. He felt the warmth of healing and the sensation of floating all at once. Everything went dark again as his soul merged back with his limp body. He suddenly felt sick and cold all over. The soothing peace he had felt, gone, replaced by a burning in his chest. Gagging, he tired to force much needed air into his lungs.

Through the pain Chris felt warm, loving arms holding him, trying to ease his distress. He felt a soft hand caress his sweaty face, and heard a tender voice whispering in his ear. A voice he had not heard in so long. Piper, the resilient and stubborn eldest Charmed One, had never spoken like that to him, not in all his time in the past. Only his mother spoke so soft and loving to him. How could he be hearing his mother's voice or be wrapped in her loving embrace? She was dead, murder by a vengeful demon, when he was just fourteen. Struggling to open his eyes, Chris tried to remember where he was. The future, the past, it was all a blur.

"Just breathe, Chris." his mother's voice, easing his struggling. "In and out."

Chris focused on her voice and moving the air in and out of his burning lungs. Slowly he was able to breathe evenly, and the pain diminished leaving him exhausted. Settling into the warm embrace of his mother's arms, Chris forced his heavy eyes open.

"Mom." He croaked, when his tired gaze found her face.

"I'm here Chris." Piper whispered as her eyes locked with his. In his emerald gaze, Piper was startled to find so much love and sadness. She had never saw this before in Chris. Piper was sure if she had, she would have known his secret immediately.

"Don't go…" he whispered as his heavy eyes drooped shut and he let out a content sigh. He was already asleep, and didn't hear her promise to forever be there for him.

"I won't ever leave you, Chris."

A/N: So is there going to be more to come? I am going to let you, the reviewer, decide. I could end it here or continue this story, as I have already put much thought into where it could go. Let me know what you thought and if you would like to see this keep going. -Jules


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter Three

"What Have I Done?"

Chris slowly drifted back to consciousness. He tried to understand where he was. The last thing he remembered was lying on the dusty floor of one of the many caves in the underworld. He could recall the darklighter's arrow and the Charmed Ones being freed from the pocket realm. With a groan, he struggled to open his eyes. The surface he was now residing on was too soft and warm to be anywhere in the underworld.

Finally opening his eyes, Chris was horror-stricken. Why in God's name was he in Piper's bed? With a quick glance around he realized he was alone and dusk was falling, throwing shadows around the room. Tossing the blankets aside he stood and sensed where his newfound charges were. Phoebe was at The Bay Mirror, Paige was in the conservatory with Wyatt and Piper was in the attic with Leo. Fighting with Leo by the sound of it.

Stepping over to the door he listened carefully, trying to understand why he would wake in his future mother's bed.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Piper's voice had an angry edge to it and Chris cringed. "And what is so damn important that he felt he shouldn't tell us who he really was?"

"He was thinking of future consequences, Piper." Leo sounded exasperated. "How would you have reacted if he had said, 'Hi, I'm Chris, your unborn son from the future.'"

Chris froze, his heart catching in his throat, the conversation from above fading. They knew! Shaking his head and feeling sick, Chris dissolved into blue and white orbs only to reappear high up on the Golden Gate Bridge. This was not good at all. Racking his brain he tried to piece the puzzle together.

Piper and Leo knew he was their son. He had been left to rest comfortably in Pipers bed, yet as far as he could remember the 'Please knock, this is my bedroom' rule was still in place. What the hell had happened?

"Just remember we're always with you. Even in the darkest of times, you're not alone." Chris' head shot up. Prue's soft words brought back the foggy memories. He had almost died or come as close as one could before Leo, no his father, brought him back. He cursed as he vaguely remembered a few moments of his fatal delirium.

"Shit!" he grumbled to himself and the wind. "This is not good."

"And why is your family knowing who you are such a bad thing?" Chris jumped at the sound of Paige's voice. He was about to orb away in sheer terror when he realized if he wanted to save Wyatt he was going to have to get over this as well. The whole thought of them knowing his true identity made him sick. What would the consequences for this be?

"You knowing about me and who I am could change more than you realize!" Chris ranted before he could stop himself. "I just came back to keep my brother safe! A surgical strike, nothing more!"

"What happens to Wyatt that you are so desperate to stop, Chris?" Paige asked softly, moving closer to his shaking form and gazing into his jade eyes. "Does he die?"

Chris turned away from her. The affection in her voice alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Paige had died when he was only fifteen, a year after his mother, the loss had nearly shattered his already weak and broken mind. She had been his favorite aunt, the one who would listen to him or play a game of late night hoops, slip money into his pocket as he left for an evening out, the one who had taught him to orb and what it meant to be a whitelighter. Paige had been his confidant and he had missed her terribly.

"Chris," she whispered as she took his hand. "You can talk to me."

"I know." He sighed, his voice gruff with emotion. "I just don't know how to tell you about Wyatt and what has happened in the future. Why I came back."

Paige waited patiently as he struggled to compose himself. This was not the Chris she knew as her neurotic whitelighter from the future, but a real person that she found herself caring deeply for. Loving. After a few moments of silence, Chris turned to her, his eyes glassy and unsure. Finally he spoke.

"The Wyatt I grew up with is as good as dead. He's no longer the brother I knew. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is no more. Instead, there is the Lord Wyatt Halliwell, twice-blessed and all powerful."

Paige stood rigidly, her hand gripping his. There was no way she could deny the awful truth when she stared deep into his eyes. How could such a sweet innocent baby become the Lord of Darkness?

"He's evil?" she gasped. "Why did you think you could save now? He can't even talk yet?"

"This is where it gets tricky. Wyatt is evil in every sense of the word, but he doesn't look at it like that. Somewhere along the line, he came to an understanding that there is no good vs. evil. Only a quest for power."

"So you think he was turned as a baby? Wouldn't we have noticed something?"

Chris gazed sadly at her. "It was always there but he tried to push his darker thoughts away, just after, well, the Event, he lost the only thing keeping him on track."

"Piper dies, doesn't she?" Paige knew he answer the moment her question was out. Chris' eyes became stormy and he released her hand, looking quickly away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He grunted. "I should of known you would figure it out. I guess I kind of forgot how close we used to be."

"So, I'm your favorite auntie then?" Paige had heard the underlying meaning in his statement but shrugged it aside, trying to bring about a lighter moment. Chris so obviously needed a little laughter.

"The best." He smiled shyly. "Just don't tell Phoebe. She has always had issues with that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never did understand that though. Phoebe was Wyatt's favorite."

"I'll remember that at every Christmas and birthday."

Chris suddenly froze at her statement. For a moment he gazed at her horror-stricken. Paige knew instantly he felt bad and guilty about revealing something that may in some way change the future.

"Chill out." She said playfully swatting his arm. "I would never so obviously favor one of you over the other. I was just saying."

Chris smiled. This is why she was his favorite. She didn't act on the urge to yap at him insecently or follow him around. She had never been the overbearing one. She had just been there for him. Someone he could talk to. Someone he could relate to.

"We should get back." He finally said after a long moment. "They'll be in an uproar if we stay away any longer."

"I haven't heard anyone calling?"

"I was sorta blocking them out." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're in trouble!"

"What's new?" he snorted grabbing her hand and dissolving in blue and white lights. Now he was going to have face his mother, father and aunt Phoebe. Terrifying, it was absolutely terrifying.

A/N: Please review! And I'm in the middle of a move so it may take a while before I can update. I'll let you all know in review replies when to expect the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter Four

"Do you really want to know?"

Chris had been ready for an interrogation and yelling, not tears from Piper. He might have expected them from his own mother but not Piper. He had worked very hard to keep them both separate in his mind that it was now difficult to realize they were in a sense one and the same.

As soon as Paige and he had orbed back in, Piper had come running down the stairs, tears in her eyes, and intent on suffocating him with a fierce hug. Not exactly what he had expected. However, the interrogation was about to begin; now that Piper had satisfied herself that Chris was indeed alive and well.

"Where have you two been?" She demanded of both him and Paige. "We've been worried sick. Leo couldn't sense you."

"We were talking." Paige came to his rescue. "Chris woke with a bit of a shock."

"Talking where, the underworld?" Leo asked as he came down the stairs.

"No." Chris stated in a cool voice. "Golden Gate Bridge."

"Why couldn't I sense you."?

"I was cloaking myself." He knew the moment he said that, it was the wrong thing to say. All eyes in the room were fixed on him as if silently waiting for an explanation. "Force of habit."

"Why would cloaking yourself be a force of habit?" Piper asked leading him and the conversation into the living room.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Phoebe replied for her older sister as she walked into the room, Wyatt in her arms with his head upon her shoulder.

"I don't really know where to begin." Chris muttered. "Cloaking myself is a force of habit because it was the only way to stay safe in the future."

"Why?"

"What, are you guys intend on playing the 'why' game?"

"Just tell us what you can, Chris." Paige said, again coming to his rescue. "The basics and we'll work from there."

"Okay," he took a deep breath and then chose to hold his fathers stare with one of his one. Leo wasn't going to like what he had to say. "My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell and I am twenty two. I came back in time, not to help you fight the Titan's but to keep my brother safe."

"What?" Piper asked as she sank onto the couch next to him. "What happens to Wyatt?"

Chris didn't know what to say. Should he be truthful, or just say a demon is after him? He found the thought of telling Piper that her innocent baby was going to grow up to become the one thing she had lost so much fighting against, repulsive. He knew it would break her heart.

"Tell me."

"Lord Wyatt Halliwell, as he is known in the future, is in need of saving and seeing as I got stuck being his younger brother it fell to me to save him."

"Save him from what, exactly?" Leo asked softly.

"If I knew exactly what happened I would have already dealt with it and gone home."

"Chris…" Paige warned. "Tell them what you told me."

Chris' head shot up and he glared at his aunt. Tell them that Wyatt was the Source of all evil? Was the woman mad? Leo would flip and Piper would call him a liar. How could anyone believe that such a sweet and innocent child would grow to be so cold? Chris would have found it hard to believe as he gazed upon Wyatt now, had he not lived it.

"Fine," He drew a deep breath before continuing. "The Wyatt that I grew up with, my brother, is no more. However, in his place is the Dark Lord, as he is most commonly referred to."

"No way!" Leo's voice boomed as he stared down his grown second born. "I can't believe that."

"Then don't." came the simple answer.

"Hold it!" Piper yelled as both men prepared to orb. "Phoebe help us out here."

Phoebe handed Wyatt over to Paige and stood before Chris, questioning him with her eyes. With a nod he took her hands and closed his eyes. They wanted proof, and he would give it to them. Concentrating on Wyatt and moments the two brothers had shared last. It was not a beautiful memory, but a battle, to the death. Chris was there, his green eyes electric in the dim light as he faced off against a tall, muscular blond man. There was no mistaking Wyatt, for he looked so very much like his father. After a few minutes Phoebe broke away trembling, her eyes widened in horror, her normally tan skin, pale in color.

"It's all true," she whispered as she sank to the floor, head in her hands. "He's so cold."

"Why, though?" Piper asked brokenly. "Was I a bad mother?"

"What!" Chris knelt down in front of Piper and took her trembling hands into his own. "You were the best. Something changed the way Wyatt viewed magic and how you were supposed to use it. To Wyatt, there is no good verses evil. It's all about power."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Piper whispered to her son in a tear filled voice. "Why make us distrust you so?"

Chris gazed brokenly at his family. Piper, ashen faced on the couch, Leo standing rigid and obviously shaken. Paige held tightly to the young and still innocent Wyatt, while Phoebe sat upon the floor alternating her gaze from young Wyatt to Chris, her cheeks wet with tears. How he loved them and just the thought of failing in this last ditch effort to save Wyatt and returning to where they were not sickened him. In that moment he vowed that if he could not save his brother he would do what was nessecery to stop him.

"Brother against brother," he whispered aloud.

"What did you say?" Leo asked.

Chris looked up at the man he had once craved attention from. Now all Chris felt was loathing. Leo Wyatt had tormented his life just as much as his brother Wyatt. Leo hadn't been there. Not for a birthday, not any of his soccer games, or even when he had been fourteen and holding his mother's limp and dying body to his chest calling endlessly for Leo to appear, his voice hoarse from tears and yelling his father's name. Leo never came. Not then or any other time he had been in need. What right did he have to question him now?

"Nothing, Dad." He growled. "Nothing at all." With that said he turned and took in the sight of the rest of them. He felt the need to flee. He had dropped a gigantic bomb on them so to speak and felt responsible for their tears. Leo unable to stand it any longer orbed away, hoping to find a way to sort through everything he had just been dumped with.

They were all so lost in thought that they didn't see the demon shimmer in, athame in hand. It was only when a slightly audible gasp escaped from Chris' lips did anyone glance up. The familiar demon shimmered away with a smile as Chris sank to the floor, clutching a bloody wound at his side.

A/N: Sorry about how long this took. Just got internet up and running yesterday. Keep those reviews coming. I love to know what ya'll think and they will force me to write faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter Five

"Why me?"

Piper watched Chris sink to the floor as if in slow motion. His green eyes wide with shock and his face paling in color, it was enough to send shivers of horror down Piper's spine. She was calling frantically for Leo as she rushed to their fallen son who was curling into a fetal position with a groan.

"Leo!"

Just as she reached Chris' side and his named died on her lips, Leo was there in a flurry of blue orbs, a startled look on his face. With a glance down at Piper and wounded Chris, Leo dropped to his knees and held his hands and their warm healing glow over Chris' wound. Within a few moments, Chris was healed and pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Why me?" he muttered. "Twice in a twenty-four hour period, no less."

"You seem to be Mr. Popularity with the resident demon population." Paige mused.

"Some things never change." Chris agreed.

"Any idea who or what she was?" Phoebe asked.

"She?" Chris shot a look at his aunts and mother as he stood and moved over to the book. "You got a good look at her?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "I have no idea why, but she seemed so familiar. Like I've seen her before."

"Me too." Phoebe agreed and Paige nodded her agreement.

"Then maybe it should be you that is looking through the book." Chris said as he sat on the sofa with a sigh. "I had my back turned, never saw it coming. What did she look like?"

"About 5'7", light brown hair with highlights, and some very blue eyes. Wearing a fashionable black shirt and jeans, she looked normal. Well aside from her wicked looking athame, that is." Phoebe informed him.

"You're sure?" Chris seemed agitated by Phoebe's description of his attacker. A brooding look came over his face as he leaned back, becoming lost in thought. Very familiar indeed!

"She's not in here." Paige sighed an hour later. "Now what?"

"We'll put together a couple potions, that way if she returns, we'll be ready." Piper stated firmly as she grabbed a few random ingredients and made her way to the kitchen followed closely by Leo and Phoebe. Paige however settled herself next to Chris.

"You look worried." She finally said to him, hoping to get him to open up. "We'll handle this, you should rest."

Chris nodded his agreement and Paige made her way down to join her sisters. When Chris was sure she was downstairs he orbed away with a sigh. Phoebe's description left little doubt in his mind who his attacker was. The fact that she wasn't in the book fueled his idea.

When he reappeared high up on the Golden Gate Bridge, he was not surprised in the least to find the match to his attacker's description. She stood there with hands upon her hips, golden brown hair whipping in the wind and blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Took you long enough." She muttered in welcome. "I made sure they got a good enough look at me."

"Why are you here?" Chris demanded after a moment of silence. "I thought we decided that I was the only Halliwell jumping in and out of time portals."

"I would have kept with that idea if your brother hadn't leapt off the deep end when he discovered you were gone. He's gone completely sideways!"

"Like he wasn't before I left, and he's your brother too, Mel!"

"Not by choice, he's not." She grumbled. "Anyway, I have to hurry. I only came here to warn you. If I'm gone too long he'll know what I've done. Sorry about having cut you like that, but we needed a distraction."

"I've had worse."

"Yeah, which is the reason I'm here." Melinda stated as she stepped closer to him. "Whatever happened to you here, Wyatt and I felt your death and then a few minutes later it was as if you were fine and it was nothing but a bad dream."

"Darklighter arrow, charmed ones were in pocket realms, and I was in the underworld with Leo unable to sense anything amiss with his least favorite whitelighter."

Mel tilted her head to one side and gazed at him quizzically for a moment before her mask of indifference melted and she smiled softly at him. "You scared the hell out of me and sent Wyatt on a rampage. I think he killed more of his demons in an hour than our little resistance has in two years."

"Wow," Chris said startled. "Didn't know Wyatt cared about anything other that himself and his reign of power."

"Yes, well he does." Mel began, biting her bottom lip. "Look, Chris, I don't know how to tell you this, but you need to know that Wyatt is sending an assassin back to retrieve you or kill you if the task proves too difficult."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" He asked when she fell silent and avoided his gaze. Moving closer to her, he gently lifted her chin so they were eye to eye. "Tell me."

"It's Bianca." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, Chris."

"That's not possible." He groaned. "She's different now. Are you sure?"

"I've seen her, myself. Wyatt got to her. She thinks as he does now."

"Well, she could just be playing along, like you. Wyatt hasn't seen through your façade yet. He still assumes you're on side, right?"

"I'm his little sister. He chooses not to see my betrayal. He has no proof that I am the leader of the Resistance in your absence. He still trusts and confides in me. Bianca is back to her old ways and she will be back here for you, soon."

Chris gazed brokenly at his sister. He could see the weight of being undercover so close to Wyatt was taking its toll on her. Her once happy blue eyes, no longer held mischief or the joy in life. Her usually tan skin was pale in color and she was a good deal thinner than he remembered. War was beginning to wear on her. It strengthened his resolve. If he could find what had turned Wyatt, Mel and the world would never have to suffer the consequence of an all-powerful evil being.

"You should get back, before he notices your absence." Chris finally told her as he wrapped her into a warm embrace and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If he knows you betrayed him, he will kill you."

"I live with that thought everyday, Chris." She murmured into his shoulder before she pulled away. "I love you." She stated softly before that emotionless mask settled back over her features. "Be careful and stay alert. Bianca is his best."

"I know." He said as she handed him her athame.

"Tell them that I was a lower level demon, hunting for glory, and that you vanquished me. Hopefully they'll fall for that." She stated, gesturing at the athame in his hand. "It would explain why I wasn't in the book."

"And the familiarity they noticed?" He asked with a sigh.

"I look a lot like Dad, Chris. Just tell them that you vanquished me. They'll let it go."

"Be careful." He said as she disappeared.

"Always." Came the soft whisper.

Chris stood staring at the spot his sister had been only moments before. May the Powers that be, help them all. He knew they were going to need it.

A/N: Please review. They come as great motivation to write more. Fuel for the fire you could say. Anyway I heard a rumor and read online some interesting stuff concerning the series finale of Charmed. If you are into spoilers let me know in a review and I'll be sure to respond, letting you know the details. -Jules


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter Six

"Oh, this is not good!"

Chris Halliwell was in a foul mood. He sat in the conservatory, the book on his lap, flipping blindly through its pages. It had been weeks since Melinda had risked her life to come back and warn him of Wyatt's new plan. And his foul mood had stemmed from that. Just when was he supposed to be expecting his now evil again phoenix fiancé? He had no clue.

Chris thought about the last few weeks as he flipped through the book. The Charmed Ones and Leo had taken the bait, on Melinda. He had handed them the athame and explained the threat was over. They had been angry when they had discovered he had taken things into his own hands. But what did they expect? Demon hunting was by far his favorite pastime. Their over-protectiveness was starting to drive him mad.

Piper had lectured him on how he should never hunt alone. Undercover in the underworld was forbidden at this moment. It was unnerving. It was as if he was back in the future and Piper was the mother he grew up with. Leo was with him whenever the need came to gather information and that was also as annoying as shit.

With a growl he shut the book and eyed his older brother, who sat in his playpen watching him contentedly.

"This is all your fault, you know?" Chris said to him.

Of course the baby form of his brother didn't respond but continued to play with his toys, oblivious to the turmoil his companion was in..

Chris closed his eyes and leaned back in the cushioned whicker chair. His mind drifted to Bianca and all that they had been through together. From the time they had met, when Wyatt had hired her to track Chris and report on all of his doings. The girl had been good and finally, to get her off his back, he had lured her to P3. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at her. In the week she had tracked him, Chris had never seen her face and when he had, her beauty had startled him. She had been evil, that's for sure. Dangerous, but beautiful all the same.

He was on to happier memories, when he was startled to full awareness by a presence he hadn't felt since his last battle with his deranged brother in the future. He jumped from his seat, his hooded eyes scanning the room. After a moment he settled back in his seat, wariness surrounding him. For a moment he could have sworn he had felt Excalibur, the mighty and enchanted sword his brother was heir to.

Just as he was beginning to relax, a giant bolder appeared in a swirl of orbs and crashed down on the table in front of him. With a string of curses he leaped from his seat to stand between the orbing rock and his vulnerable brother. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe appeared in a swirl of orbs just as the dust cleared. Chris' eyes were riveted on the gleaming sword lodged in the stone. Whatever rants he had been about to unleash on Paige for not being more careful when orbing large objects from one location to another were lost on his lips as his mouth became dry. Excalibur.

Chris had his reasons for hating the legendary sword. Excalibur has killed a fair share of his loved ones and friends. Not to mention the scars he carried from the damn thing. As far as he was concerned the cursed thing should be thrown in the deepest pit off hell. His power hungry brother was tough enough without his sword; with it he was damn near unstoppable.

Piper had been lecturing Paige when she caught sight of her adult son, eyeing the sword in the stone with a mix of fear, hate and loathing. She also took in the way he stood rooted between it and Wyatt, as if shielding him from harm. As if he felt her eyes on him, he looked in her direction.

"I thought you were going shopping?" Chris asked loudly, startling them all.

"Well, we were and…" Phoebe found herself unable to finish her sentence as Chris' eyes turned dark. They had told him they were going out for a much need shopping adventure. He had agreed to keep an eye on Wyatt, thinking it would be good to be alone for a little while. They had lied to him!

"And in what store did you happen to find Excalibur?"

"Excalibur?" Piper started. "That's Excalibur?"

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, her eyes huge as she studied the embedded sword.

"I'd know that blasted thing anywhere." Came the stiff answer. Just as he was about to explain the long story, magical beings began to appear all around them, each jousting for a place in line. Chris rolled his eyes heavenward and in two strides was close enough to wrap a hand around it and effortlessly pull it from its place. Turning with a glare, he dismissed the magical community and then replaced the sword back in the stone.

"What?" Piper asked startled. "How did you do that?"

"I'm one of the heirs to Excalibur." He started to explain when he was again interrupted by a swirl of orbs that formed into Leo.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes!" Piper snapped before urging Chris to continue.

"I am one of the heirs to Excalibur, however the sword is meant for the firstborn, thankfully that is not me, unfortunately its Wyatt."

"And why would it be unfortunate for Wyatt to be the heir to Excalibur?" Leo asked his seething son.

With a low growl of frustration, Chris ripped his shirt off and stood before his baffled father. All in the room saw the deep scar that adorned his chest, just under his left shoulder. The length of the wound left no doubt in their minds that the sword before them had left it.

"It's unfortunate, because Wyatt is evil." He said quietly as he pulled his shirt back on. Turning to his mother and sisters, he spoke. "Hide it and keep it hidden. Do not give it to Wyatt until he is old enough for the responsibility. Eighteen should be good. And make sure his not evil when he's given it either."

"Eighteen?" Leo questioned with a shake of his head. "He'll need to be trained and that will take years."

"No," Chris stated quietly so only Leo could hear. "It won't. He'll be a master of that thing in a matter of hours. And if I fail in saving him, a few hours after he's mastered it Phoebe will die by his hand. Paige will follow shortly there after. Have I made myself clear?"

Leo gazed horror stricken at his son. Chris had told them that Wyatt was evil but he hadn't for a moment thought that his innocent son would be the death of the two younger Charmed ones. He couldn't deny it as he locked eyes with Chris. Pain lurked in his younger sons gaze before Chris put his shields back up and the emotionless mask settled over his features.

Turning, Chris addressed Piper and her sisters. "I take it there is a nasty mid-evil knight after this and that is why the Lady of the Lake decided now was the best time to pass on the guardianship?"

"How'd you know?" Paige asked.

Chris almost smiled at his youngest aunt. She could be so dense sometimes. She could be the most understanding and at times intuitive but the rest of the time, he had to wonder.

"It's a story I grew up with." He explained for them all. "It's a good thing I was here or Piper would have removed the sword and been lured by it's power, making her evil in the process."

"Do you remember a name?" Phoebe asked him as she reached for the book. "I want to get this over with. I'm kind of swamped at the office and I have no assistant to help me out."

"Well these were the guys that we had to fight." Paige stated as she read over her older sister's shoulder. "Executioner demons. Lower-level bad asses for hire."

"And here is the Dark Knight." Phoebe continued. "Higher-level bad ass in need of vanquishing."

"I'll start the potion," Piper grumbled but stopped when she noticed a look of confusion on Chris' face. "What's wrong?"

Chris held up his hand before he sprang into action. With a swiftness Piper was startled by, Chris lunged forward, grabbed the legendary sword and turned just as the air around them began to swirl and man appeared out of its midst. Before the mystery man had a chance to speak, Chris twirled the mighty sword in the air and brought it down, stabbing the startled newcomer and causing him to burst into flame.

His chest heaving from the effort, Chris placed the sword back in the stone and sank into the Chair behind him. He could handle the sword but the energy it took to keep his mind on the track of sanity was exhausting. He was thankful that once he had saved his brother, Wyatt would be the one to bear the swords awful weight. Noticing his family's stares, Chris spoke.

"He was the one I was worried about. If I remember the story correctly his name was Mordaunt. He was the reason Piper turned so evil, by making her believe she was the one destined for Excalibur. When in reality she is just a guardian and not meant to wield it."

"And the higher-level bad ass and his hired minions?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Should be an easy vanquish with the potion." Chris yawned. "I suppose you have this under control?"

Before anyone could respond, Chris nodded to them and disappeared in a swirl of orbs. He was in desperate need of cool, quite and a place to think. Reappearing high above the city in his favorite spot, he found what he sought.

With a tired sigh the young witch-whightlighter leaned his back against the cool steel of the bridge and closed his eyes. Excalibur was something he had not been expecting. He only wished he knew when the woman he was expecting was going to appear.

A/N: Please review. I hope this chapter was liked better than the last. The sister was needed and to answer the main question ya'll had…No Melinda will not have a major role, however she was needed for the plot. Again please review, I enjoy hearing all of you have to say, and I am writing this story for you so let me know. -Jules


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter Seven

"How can this happen to me?"

Chris took a deep breath of the fresh sea air as he sat high above the city in what had always been his favorite spot, Golden Gate Bridge. He found the fact that the motor vehicle fumes didn't seem to make it up this far, interesting to say the least. He had to admit that having the bridge, as a place to go and think was a blessing. It had been a long week and he was thankful that he had such a place to sort out his turbulent emotions and scattered thoughts.

He had been in the past for close to six months and was frustrated that he was no closer to finding Wyatt's demon. He had, however, succeeded in killing off a good portion of what was Wyatt's counsel in the future. He was sure the bounty on his head was growing larger by the day. He mentally scolded himself for letting his mind wander in that direction. He was tired of analyzing what he would do if Bianca did indeed show up for him. He'd give her one hell of a fight, of that much he was sure.

With a grunt, he rubbed his temples and yawned. It had been a long while since he had gotten a decent amount of sleep and his body was beginning to protest. The Charmed Ones were difficult charges to say the least. He had a renewed appreciation for his father. Of all the things that Chris could say truthfully about Leo, lack of patience was not on that list. Chris loved his mother and his aunts but they were so stubborn! He often wondered what it would be like if they were still in the dark about his identity and true agenda.

This past week had been rather slow for the Charmed Ones. Chris mostly focusing on eliminating Wyatt's future counsel had only needed the girls once. Of course, that was the day he had arrived in the manor hoping for news on vanquished Manticore demons and had found a demon in the playpen with his brother. But in the end it was decided that he was the one being ridiculous and the little demon had been allowed to stay, at least until his mortal father was freed from a curse. Derek was his name if Chris remembered correctly.

He had finally gotten his point across to Piper, that he was an adult and could handle himself. After a much-heated argument on whether or not Chris needed Leo or anyone else with him when hunting demons or gathering information in the underworld, Piper had backed down. He knew she still worried and endured her need to hug him and then feed him.

With a sigh, Chris hoisted himself up from his reclined position, took in the city lights and orbed back to P3. It was time to start working on the next demon. By day his mother's office was just that, an office. By night, it was Chris' headquarters on demonic activity. Glancing at his watch, he knew last call was still hours away and there was a slim chance he would be able to sleep until the club was quiet. Either way he had work to do.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked when he passed his charges at the bar on his way to the safety of the back room.

"Stuff." Phoebe replied as Piper snickered and Paige blushed.

"Hey where are you going?" Paige asked him as he turned to walk away.

"I've gotta go work on the next demon…stration."

"Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?"

Phoebe's offer was tempting, but he merely shook his head. He didn't have time to relax let alone have a drink and chat. There would be time for that after he assured that the future would never have to face a twisted Wyatt. "Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax."

With that he turned and made his way to the office his mind already moving on to what demons he had to investigate as possible threats to his brother. He was so lost in thought as he shut the door behind him, that he didn't notice his visitor right away. Only when he turned and flipped on the light was he met with the sight of his fiancé.

'Bianca?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise. While he had been expecting her to come, waiting for him, here at P3 was a shock. That, mixed with the black leather outfit of Wyatt's assassins was enough to shock him. He had missed her, and hoped that Melinda's assessment of Bianca had been wrong. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond to him, only shushed him and gazed intently into his eyes as she stepped closer. Her long chestnut hair gleamed in the low light as she approached him, slowly. Her hypnotic eyes were mesmerizing him.

"There'll be time to talk later, but for now." With sudden swiftness she plunged her fist into his chest, her eyes turning cold. He hadn't been expecting that and now could only gaze brokenly at her, as she began to drain his power. He wanted to yell for joy and curse in horror when Piper burst though the door.

"All work and no play…" Piper was cut off when she realized Chris was not alone and being attacked by a leather clad young woman. "HEY!" With a flick of her wrist and an angry growl she blew he son's attacker away.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried, pulling Chris to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened? Who was she?" Piper demanded, her hands on her hips and her voice concerned.

Chris hung his head. Did he lie and say he had no clue? Bianca was sure to come calling for him again. She was just as stubborn as any Halliwell. No, this was not something he could lie about. They would eventually find out the truth and then he would have to face his deceived family. Not something he classified as fun.

"She from the future." He said softly. "Her names Bianca. She's a phoenix, one of Wyatt's hired assassins."

Piper bit her lip as she gazed up at her son. One look into his eyes and she knew while he had told her the basic truth, there was a lot more to the story. Taking his hand in hers, she smiled sadly at him.

"Well, she's gone now."

"She'll be back." He murmured softly. "A phoenix can reform."

"We'll deal with this together then." She assured him.

Chris nodded absently, his mind replaying the last few minutes. He had held on to hope that Mel had been wrong. That Bianca was only playing along, much like his sister was. Her attack on him hurt and not just physically. Physical pain he could handle, but her betrayal and the cold look in her eyes had wounded him deeper than he thought possible.

"Let's get Phoebe and Paige, and head back to the Manor." Piper said pulling him from his dark thoughts as she turned to go. "Grab your things. You are staying with us, at the Manor."

Chris could only do as his mother-to-be asked. He didn't have the strength to fight. There would be nothing he could say to sway her decision anyway. His living arrangements had been talked about much in the last few weeks, and while he had managed to assure them that he would be fine at the club, this would be the last straw. He cursed the thought of losing his freedom and independence, but he knew the battle was already lost.

Grabbing his things quickly, he followed Piper, Phoebe and Paige out to the parking lot and their awaiting vehicles. His aunts climbed into Paige's, while he tossed his belongings into Piper's suv. Just as he was about to climb in himself, he turned, knowing her eyes were upon him.

There, in the darkened alley, Bianca stood, staring at him over her shoulder. With a look of grim determination, she held his gazed before turning and shimmering out in mid stride. Chris felt fear wiggle its way around his heart as Piper navigated their way into traffic.

A/N: Enter Bianca. Please review. While I am not a huge Bianca fan I want to write her character accurately and if you have any suggestions. Let me know. Thank you again to all those that reviewed. I'll try and reply back as your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter Eight

"Have I ever let you down before?"

Chris gripped the bathroom sink and hung his head. The ugly wound on his chest throbbed as he fumbled in his pocket for an object he knew to be there. After a moment his fingers closed around the cool white gold of Bianca's engagement ring. He always had it with him tucked away in a pocket where, when he found his mission in the past overwhelming, he could remember what he was fighting for. What he had left behind.

Pulling out the simple ring, he gazed accusingly at it. Why? The question he had been analyzing for over an hour. An hour he had spent in the attic, as Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo had poured over the book, learning all they could about a Phoenix. He had been quiet, letting them work. Answering the few questions they tossed his way. Coven of assassins that could form energy balls, trained to be deadly, and the power to shimmer. He had excused himself when the questions got personal. They didn't need to know that he knew her well, or that he had even planned on marrying her. Did he still? Even he was unsure of the answer to that question.

He became lost in the memory of when he had given the ring and asked her to marry him. She had been surprised but thrilled. He could recall her smile and joy. How she had promised she would take his hand, if only he came back to her.

"Have I ever let you down before?" His own voice sounded in his head.

Shaking free of the memory and the strong emotions that came with it, he tucked the ring back into his pocket and glanced back up at his reflection. Hopefully he could make it to Paige's room without being seen. His aunt had offered up her bed as she planned to stay at Richard's place and he had been too tired to fight about being fine on the couch. If he were on the couch it would only be a matter of time before Piper or Leo noticed the sickened look that adorned his features.

He knew Bianca had the ability to drain her victims of any magical power, but he himself had never been on the receiving end of her might. She had been interrupted, which he hoped, meant he was to be fine. However, he felt overly tired, chilled though his skin was hot to touch and damp with sweat. His eyes were dilated and feverish and he found himself straining for breath.

Depressed and exhausted, Chris made his way to Paige's room. Once there he shuffled over to the bed with out flipping on the light. As he lay down and closed his burning eyes, he felt a small amount of peace. Paige's familiar scent mixed in with the familiarity of his surroundings helped calm his nerves. Some of his earliest memories were in this room, his room in the future. Paige had always made time during her busy days to grab Chris shortly before he had to be to bed and snuggled with him to read a few chapters out of his choice book. Here, he had learned of Snow White, Peter Pan and Red Riding Hood. With a tired sigh he fell into a deep sleep, his weary mind easily distracted with fairy tales.

Chris woke with a start to find late morning sunlight streaming in and falling across him. It took him a moment to remember why it was so hard to breathe, his chest burned, and he felt utterly horrible. It only took another moment for the events from the night before to come crashing back to him. For a brief minute he thought seriously of going back to sleep, instead he struggled into a standing position. With a groan he fumbled for some clothes and made his way to the shower. He could tell it was going to be a very long day.

When he entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, and slightly refreshed from his shower, he found only Leo and Wyatt.

"Morning." Leo said looking up from Wyatt. "You slept a while."

"I guess I needed it. Where are the girls?"

"Chasing your demon."

"She's not a demon," Chris grumbled irritated as he poured himself what was left of the coffee.

"You know what I mean."

"What have they found so far?" he asked curious.

"Not much." Listen, I'm going to get Wyatt ready for a nap. Call if you need anything,"

"Yeah," Chris muttered as Leo scooped Wyatt up and headed for the nursery. Feeling the sudden urge for fresh air Chris drained the coffee and orbed out. He found himself drawn to a very special spot. His and Bianca's spot.

Bianca waited patiently; she knew he would come. He had never let her down before, after all. From her hiding spot behind one of the many statues, she gazed around the small park in wonder. This was the geographic location of their same special spot in the future, but it held none of the grimness of home. Twenty-three years had changed it a bit.

She was not evil by nature, but she was an assassin. Paid to kill, but never a cold-hearted murderer. No, that was Wyatt. She knew the only way to keep Chris alive and well was to follow Wyatt's orders. Chris would never understand, she was sure of that. He didn't know that what looked like betrayal was only for his own good. Bianca didn't put it past Wyatt to kill Chris. He was cold, heartless and the exact opposite from his younger brother. If only she could get Chris to hear her out.

Bianca was lost in a loving memory from one of the many times hidden away with Chris when she heard him orbing in. His orbs were obviously having difficulty forming back into his solid form. She knew it was only a matter of time before he lost total consciousness. Orbing alone could kill him. Hopefully he would understand her logic. However, she knew Chris had the trademark Halliwell stubbornness in abundance.

"You really shouldn't orb anymore," she stated walking forward. "It could kill you."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" he asked, squinting accusingly at her.

"If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead." She stated pointedly. "All I want is to bring you back."

"How'd you know I be here?" He knew he was asking the obvious. It bothered him that she would still come here, after what she had become, again.

"This is still our spot, isn't it?"

"No." Chris muttered. "This is what we hoped it could be." His chest hurt. His head hurt. His heart was broken. He just wanted to know why. How could she?

"What's happened to you Bianca?" he asked softly. "How did he turn you back?"

"That doesn't matter." She snipped. "What does, is that I was interrupted when stripping you of your powers. If I don't finish, you'll die soon.

"Here or there I am dead anyway." He sighed.

"No. He promised he wouldn't hurt you." When Bianca realized that she was going to be unable to break through to him she continued. "Or Mel."

Chris jerked his head up quickly. Stars exploded before his eyes making him grip the stone bench beneath him. Why would Wyatt want to hurt Mel? It washim Wyattwas after and as far as Chris was aware, Wyatt had never physically harmed their sister. Emotionally was another story.

"He knows all about your sister." Bianca stated firmly. "So what do you say Chris?"

He could go back now and give up ever fixing the horrors of the future or he could go to his past family and hope they, in some way, could help. Looking away from the woman that had been the love of his life he gathered what strength he had and orbed, hoping he would reach his destination, alive.

Bianca swiftly reached out to capture his orbs, only too late. She stared at the spot he had just occupied and sighed. She did love him and that was why she was doing this. Now it was a race against time. She knew within a matter of hours the Power of Three would be on her tail. If she weren't careful she would end up like hundreds of other demons.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were standing in the hall discussing strategy when orbs suddenly lit up the room and struggled into a familiar shape. Leo dove forward and caught the unconscious form of his son. He could tell before he had him laid out on the couch that it wasn't good. Chris was in trouble.

They were all unaware of just how much trouble.

A/N: Sorry about the length in between updates. I sort of lost my way with this one and couldn't move forward until I worked some kinks out of the story. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought and what you would really love to see. Much love, Jules


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter 9

"Haven't we been here before…?"

Part 1

Memories in the form of feverish dreams assaulted Chris. He was aware that he had made it back to the manor from the surprised yells of his family, but from there it was just memory after memory. Most were of his final day in the future with Bianca, but other more random moments, were there as well.

What was happening to him? He had to be strong, fight and overcome, or the future would never change. The problem was that with the betrayal by Bianca, Chris had lost his faith. He was so tired of fighting and he couldn't fight Bianca and Wyatt. It was hopeless; perhaps that was why he found himself moving away from the memories of his lost love.

Before he realized where he was, he heard his sister's soft tone.

"I can't Chris." Chris turned and found himself gazing into tearful blue eyes, knowing instantly the memory he was in. Mel rarely cried and it was even more rare for her to show that much emotion. "I have to stay here."

"You won't be safe anymore." Chris heard himself snap. "When he finds out he'll know you had a hand in it. He'll kill you."

"You're being overdramatic, Chris!" She was angry now, Chris could tell from the fire burning in her gaze. "Wyatt won't kill me. I'm his little sister, for heavens sake."

"I'm his brother, and that doesn't seem to stop him."

"Yet you're still alive after raising the Resistance and leading it against him. I think I'll be just fine and you need me here to carry on in your place."

"NO!" Chris shouted at her, now angry as well. "I will not let you put yourself in that kind of danger."

"Oh, but it's fine for Bianca?" She accused. "The Resistance would fall apart under her leadership, you and I both know that."

"You still don't trust her?" Chris was shocked. His sister had never shown any signs of distrust or dislike toward Bianca in the past six months of their relationship. She had in the beginning.

"My trust isn't the issue here. She was no better than a demon less than a year ago, one of Wyatt's best assassins. A Phoenix assassin no less. We accept her because we trust you with our lives, but not enough to let her into a leadership position that could destroy us all. Darryl and I have it covered."

"She's different now, Mel" Chris stated angrily at the lack of trust in his judgment.

"I hope so for all our sakes. With her knowledge in his hands we wouldn't last a night."

"What happened to you always believing I knew what was best and I would always take care of you?"

"Wyatt happened, Chris. I do believe in you and trust you, but this is more than just you and I.

"What if he finds out?" Chris whispered, his greatest fear coming to sight. "I'll lose the only family I have left."

"That's why you have to change the past. Don't give up. Keep holding on when it gets rough. Save Wyatt and you free us all."

"Come with me, Mel."

"Chris, with me there it would blow your cover. They would be outright suspicious and I would cave. I can't go back to where they are, have to work with them, and not let them know whom I was. The chance to get to know them again is something I don't think I can turn down. I miss them."

"So do I." Chris murmured moving closer to her shaking form. She laid her hand on his shoulder, keeping him at arms length. She wasn't ready to crumble into a hug. There was more she had to say.

"You can do this, though. You're determined and the best secret keeper in the family."

"I hope you're right."

"Just be careful. He's going to try and find away to get you back. If he finds out about Bianca helping you and the Resistance, we are in trouble."

Chris was awestruck. She really didn't trust the love of his life. What on earth had happened? They had come up with this time hopping adventure together, the three of them.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing." Mel dropped her had and moved away from him.

"Something." He stormed forward and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, grabbing both of her shoulders. "Is. Wrong."

"I saw her at the Compound. Why would she be there Chris? I am one of the only ones that can get close enough to know he is plotting something."

"He is always plotting something!"

"No, Chris. There is more to it."

"So you automatically assume my girlfriend is a spy."

"I don't know what to think. I'm scared Chris. Either way this is going to end soon, I can feel it."

"Bianca's good, Mel. I know it. Please have faith." Chris pulled her to him and roughly hugged her. He rested his chin on her head and began to rub her shaking back. Mel stood with her arms at her side for a few minutes before she wrapped them around him. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, _peanut_." She smiled pulling away. "See you in a new and improved future. You can do this. Don't worry about what's happening back here, you are going to save us all. You're still my hero, Chris."

"If he finds out, run. Take cover at headquarters."

"Good luck." She whispered as he turned to leave. Before Chris could make it out the door, he heard Bianca's voice floating to him.

* * *

"Just relax. Let me finish what I started, it will all be over soon."

Suddenly he found himself on a couch in a destroyed apartment, staring into the eyes of his Phoenix fiancé. Where were his parents and aunts? What had Bianca done to them, him?

"What'd you do to me?" he asked pulling himself up into a sitting position. He was still a little dizzy.

"I just saved your life." She snapped.

"By taking away my powers?"

"I had too."

"How did he turn you back?"

"That is not important."

"I think it is. Mel knew something was up." He still vividly remembered his slumbered memory. "Did you ever even love me? And how can you give up on it now, if not for the fact that you never loved me.

"This is the only way Chris." He voice changed. Was there a plea hidden in that sentence? "If I fail, he will just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body."

"Like he's not going to kill me the moment we return?"

"No," she replied softly. "He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Babe." With that said he threw down her engagement ring on the table and folded his arms glaring away from her."

* * *

Piper and Leo slowly gained consciousness. Bianca had successfully lowered each of the sister's inahibitions. Paige and Phoebe had departed to Hong Kong and Richards, wasting no time getting busy with their significant others. Piper had immediately tried to lure him into her embrace. It had been so hard to resist her, but he could still see his son struggling to breathe on the couch. Before he could even think about what had happened Bianca had appeared and knocked them both out.

"Chris!" Piper called noticing the couch was empty, her injured son missing. "Leo what happened?"

"We have to get Phoebe and Paige, before we can find Chris. We don't have a lot of time."

In a swirl of blue and white they were gone. Leo could only hope they would get there in time to find their son. Who knew what was waiting for him in the future. They had discovered that Chris was in love with Bianca. A little fact he had failed to tell them about. Leo was afraid of what was in store for the future.

* * *

"You just expect me to jump into this thing like before?"

"Not without that fight, no."

"Please don't do this. I need you to be on my side."

"This is the only way for now." She replied. "We failed Chris. He knew, and if you don't come back now you lose everything. Me, Mel, The Resistance. This is it, the end of the line. You knew it was coming."

"I just need more time, Bianca." He tried to assure her. "I can save him."

"Times up, Chris." With that said she, strode over to the Triquetra she had drawn on the wall. "You ready?"

"What choice do I have?"

"This one!" Chris spun around. His mother and aunts had orbed in unannounced and with a swiftness Chris was stunned by, Piper threw the potion and just as quickly Bianca threw a dagger and shimmer out only to reappear after the potion had exploded, grabbed the angry missile and held it to the eldest Charmed Ones throat."

"Bianca don't!" Chris stepped forward. "Don't hurt her and I'll go back with you."

"Chris?" Paige asked.

"I'm sorry I failed you." He spoke slowly hoping they would find the hidden meaning in his words. "Looks like Leo is going to have to fix that floorboard with out me."

With that said Bianca grabbed his hand and activated the portal. Chris gave them all one last glance before he let Bianca lead him back to the future. He immediately found himself back in the future in the attic of Halliwell Manor. Demons were lurking everywhere. He didn't have to look hard to find his brother.

"Welcome home Chris."

"Hello, Wyatt"

A/N: I would love to hear what you think. I will be posting the next chapter withing the next day or two. Sorry for the wait. I'm back in the saddle.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter 9

"Haven't we been here before…?"

Part 2

Wyatt walked toward his brother and his brother's fiancé. Wyatt almost wanted to laugh, when in came to that relationship. He had assigned Bianca to Chris a little over a year ago. He had told her to gain his trust, learn all that you can about him and those closest to him. Bianca had taken it to a whole new level, when Chris had fallen in love. Wyatt was amazed that the plan had worked. Chris was usually so guarded when it came to his feelings. Now it had come full circle.

He would make sure that Chris knew exactly how deep Bianca's betrayal really went. He also planned to make Chris' greatest fear become real. Mel had betrayed him on the same level as Chris if not more. While Chris had always been against Wyatt's quest for power openly, his sister had given him her silent acceptance. She performed the tasks Wyatt gave her and he had been disappointed when he had learned that she opposed him as well. By leading the Resistance against him, while working for him.

To Hell with it, he thought. This was going to end, either with his forgiveness or he would become an only child. He didn't need them!

"They are no threat to me," he spoke and the remnants of his staff shimmered out. Chris' stint in the passed had killed a large number of his counsel, and his rage a few weeks before had also attacked the dwindling number of upper level demons he had on staff.

"Et tu, Chris?" He addressed his brother. "Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you" Chris pleaded.

Wyatt shook his head and turned away, walking back toward the family Book of Shadows. "Funny, Mel said the same thing! Save me from what? The evil you think turned me? That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the whole good and evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" Chris sounded miffed.

"Very good, Chris." Wyatt smirked then threw in a dig. "You are much better at this game than Mel was. She didn't like that answer."

"Neither do I." Chris growled. "Where is she?"

"Around, but lets not rush that reunion." Wyatt found taunting his brother to be even more entertaining than it used to be. Chris was worried; Wyatt could see it in his eyes. "As I was saying. I have forgiven Bianca. I can forgive you as well, if you promise never to cross me again."

"I think you know me better than that."

"Damn it, Chris." Wyatt yelled bringing his fist up, blocking Chris' oxygen telekinetically and bringing the younger man to his knees. "You were doing so well!"

With a grim look to his brother, Wyatt sent Chris flying across the room to crash into a shelving unit. Wyatt was pleased when he groaned and didn't get up right away. This was a lesson Chris was going to remember.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Bianca suddenly accused.

"What's this?" Wyatt asked as Bianca ran to Chris' fallen side. "I knew he was in love with you but Bianca, you assured me the feeling was not mutual. That it was all part of being undercover."

Chris was gazing into Bianca's eyes when he heard what Wyatt said to her. There was no denying it. She had made him believe, shared his bed, given him strength and assurance to go back and it had all been a lie. Chris could see it in her gaze; Wyatt was speaking the truth.

"Please Chris," she whispered. "I didn't bring you here to die." Chris shrugged her off and rose to his feet. That was it? She wasn't going to deny Wyatt's heartbreaking words?

"Right." Disgusted, Chris turned back to his brother. Wyatt stood still, directly over the loose floorboard he needed to get to. That however, wasn't what made his blood run cold.

Wyatt stood with a battered and dirty young woman before him. His sadistic brother had her back to himself, with one arm around her shoulders, Excalibur gripped in his free right hand. The woman had her head down, blood and dirt was caked in her matted light brown hair that hid her face from Chris. Her clothes were in tatters that exposed a filthy, malnourished, bruised and battered body. Wyatt watched Chris for any sign of recognition, but none came. Wyatt smirked and used the hilt of his legendary sword to lift her face.

Chris gazed into that familiar face. He took in the hallow look and promnant cheekbones, there was bruises everywhere and dried blood running from a gash above her right eye. Her eyes were what caught Chris off guard. They were his sister's blue eyes. Chris wanted to be sick as he gazed into her empty stare. It was obvious that Wyatt had beaten her in body and spirit.

"Mel?" He called. She just gazed hollowly back at him. There was no sign that she had even heard his voice. Chris returned his attention to his smirking brother. "You sick bastard!"

"I told you she wasn't very good with that game." Wyatt mused as he stepped away from Mel, pushing the younger woman toward his phoenix assassin. "She put up a hell of a fight. You would have been proud Chris. Of course once I had destroyed the Resistance the fight just kind of went out of her. A shame really."

"I hate you!" Chris suddenly yelled and tackled his brother. Startled Wyatt dropped Excalibur, and fell to the ground, Chris punching and screaming obscenities at him.

"Enough!" Wyatt bellowed and threw Chris off of him and into the far corner. "I don't need you." He growled choking Chris in mid air and igniting and energy ball. "It's over Chris."

Before Wyatt could unleash the deadly energy ball at Chris, Bianca forced her hand into Wyatt's back, paralyzing him where he stood.

"Whatever, your planning on doing, do it fast." She gasped as Chris struggled to his feet. "I can't hold him long."

Chris took in the situation and dove toward the loose floorboard, pushing the carpet aside, ripping it up and grabbing an old and dirty piece of paper. He quickly recited his Aunt Paige's handwriting.

"Powers of the witches rise, 

_Course unseen across the sky._

_Return my magic, give me back_

_All that was taken from the attack"_

Blue and white light encased him. Chris felt the warm glow as his power was returned to him. Just as he stood up Wyatt managed to release himself by reverse kicking bianca and sending her flying toward and upturned and broken table. Thinking quickly Chris telekinetically shifted her flying body so it would land against the attic wall and not impaled on overturned debris. When she fell to a heap, the wind knocked out of her but alive, Chris turned his gaze back to Wyatt.

Wyatt was on his feet, his blue gaze cold. Excalibur was in his hand, it's lethal tip poised to strike Melinda. It seemed the only thing keeping Mel on her feet was Wyatt's hand on her throat.

"Wyatt don't!"

"You made me do this, Chris."

Before Chris could react, Wyatt plunged the blade into his sister's chest. Mel's eyes widened in pain and shock as she slipped from the blade and Wyatt's grasp, falling to the floor gasping and bloodied.

"NO!!" Chris yelled waving his arm, sending Wyatt flying with all his might. Wyatt's head made contact with the chandler and he fell to the floor unmoving, as well.

Chris fell to his knees next to his sister, pulling her into his lap, and brushing the hair from his eyes. She was struggling to breathe and her eyes were glazed over but no longer vacant.

"I'm so sorry, Mel."

"Finish…what you…started, Chris." She whispered as blood found its way to her lips. "I'm counting…on...you…"

"Not yet, Mel." Chris muttered. "Hold on just a little longer."

Chris had barely noticed that Bianca had run to the book, searching for the spell that could save them all.

"You have to go back, Chris!" Bianca called as Wyatt began to stir. She kneeled down next to him, handing him the spell she had ripped from the book. "Take this with you so he can't send anyone else back."

Chris nodded his thanks, tears filling his eyes as he looked back down at his sister. Leaning down so he could hear her tired and painful whisper.

"I believe…in…you," she coughed and more blood spilled over her lips. "My…hero…" With those final words, Melinda Prudence Halliwell died. Choking on his grief, Chris closed her glassy and vacant eyes, pulling her limp form to him as he cried.

"Chris you have to go!" Bianca roughly pulled Melinda from his grasp and forcing his attention toward a near total conscious Wyatt. "I'll take care of her."

"Thanks," he said gruffly. "Next to Mom, Bianca."

"I'm sorry for everything, Chris."

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_What I wish in place and time."_

"Haven't we been here before?" Bianca asked as he turned to leave.

"Maybe we will be again." He said as he turned away from her, noticing Wyatt was awake and powering up an energy ball. "Goodbye Bianca."

With that Chris said made a run for the glowing portal to the past, hoping his brother's aim was off. Almost there, he thought, just two more steps.

"NO!" Wyatt yelled unleashing the angry missile catching Chris in the shoulder, and sending him hurtling back to the past. "Damn you!"

Chris felt the energy ball connect with his body. It felt like fire, was tearing into his flesh. Dizzy from the spinning blue of the portal, Chris was thankful when he heard Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo start in surprise at his arrival. Then for the second time that day, he collapsed unconscious upon returning to their presence. Chris welcomed the dark, dreamless state he was enveloped in.

A/N: I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter. Within the week, I hope. I really want to know what everyone thought of this. Let me know, in a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter 11

"Where do I go from here?"

Pain. It was something Chris Halliwell was no stranger to and right now it was the type of pain that no whitelighter or Elder could fix. The energy ball to the back was the least of his problems. It was physical, and Chris could handle that. But the heavy sorrow and heartbreak were slowly destroying him.

Chris did not want to wake up. Not even when he felt his father's golden healing warmth spread though him, cooling the burn on his back. Easing his physical aches and pains.

'Let it not work,' he prayed silently. 'Let this all end here.'

He couldn't do this anymore. Bianca had betrayed him on such a level Chris hadn't even contemplated possible. He refused to believe she had never felt anything toward him. Why else had she tried to help him when they had been back in the future?

'Because she loves you.' A voice told him softly.

Chris groaned. Now on top of it all he was hearing voices. That, in any time, was not a good sign. However, in his semi-conscious state Chris found his tired mind taking him back to happier times. Back to a time when Bianca and himself had been a happy couple, and in love. Well, as happy as any couple could be when there was an evil tyrant overlord ruling the world. Especially when said evil tyrant was ones older, power obsessed brother.

Oh it hurt and not the raw burn that was almost healed. His heart hurt. It hurt for his lost love, sure. But that was only secondary to the painful loss of his sister Mel. She had been so strong, so brave. And once so full of life and hope. His heart even hurt for his brother. A brother that was so lost, he had murdered his own sister in cold blood. She had not been the first Halliwell to die by his hand or in the battle against him. Wyatt had destroyed the city, the world, their family, their legacy and his baby sister, the person, they, as older brothers were supposed to protect. When had it all become so bad? Chris couldn't remember when the two brothers had last shared a laugh or been friendly in any way. All he could recall was the fighting.

Fighting for his life and the fate of the world.

Brother against brother.

Chris could still see his sister's beaten body sprawled on the floor, feel her shivers and hear her broken voice telling him to be strong. Her blue eyes pleading with him to make the future right, the way it was meant to be. Where the prophesized Twice Blessed was as he should be.

Where Wyatt Mathew Halliwell was the greatest force of good magic ever born.

Not evil.

Not power hungry.

Definitely not the Source of all evil.

Chris felt himself coming to. His father's healing touch had done the trick, much to the son's dismay. How could he live without Mel, or Bianca? There was nothing left. The more he thought about Bianca, Mel and the future the sicker he felt. His emotions were getting the better of him. It was not something he was used to. Try as he may, Chris couldn't force the feelings and emotions away.

Pain, fear, grief, hopelessness and he wasn't the only one sobbing.

Aunt Phoebe.

Chris could hear her crying out across the attic. Choking on his grief Chris tried to block her from his emotions. Why wasn't the empathy blocking potion working?

'Because you have to feel this pain.' Again the vaguely familiar voice spoke within his mind. 'You can't run from this, Chris.'

Great! Now the voices in his head were telling him what to do.

'Just trying to help.'

Roughly he shook his head as he tried to climb to his feet. He could not deal with this now! The room spun dangerously as he felt his stomach lurch. Though his tears, Chris could see his mother and father worriedly standing in front of him as Paige was trying to help Phoebe.

"Chris?" Piper asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Was the woman mad? Did he look all right? He had just lost his fiancée and the last of his family. He was feeling sicker and weaker by the moment. He kept remembering Wyatt towering over Mel, sword raised, malice his intent as he smirked wickedly at Chris.

"You made me do this, Chris," Wyatt's voice reverberated through his mind.

"NO!" Chris cried out both in his memory and as he sank to his knees in front of his startled parents and aunts.

"Mel!" He shouted to the ceiling, tears blurring his vision as he willed her to orb in to his call, her face alight with laughter.

When his sister didn't arrive in a flurry of blue orbs, as Chris knew she wouldn't, he lowered his head, defeated.

"Please come back." He whispered.

"Chris?"

Piper worriedly raised her hand to his cheek, hoping to break through to her distraught son. No such luck as he jerked away from her touch, and backed away from them all, looking like a badly wounded puppy.

"Just leave me alone!" he growled as he orbed away.

He didn't want to talk, damnit! He wanted to hurl and he did just that upon reappearing in Piper's washroom. He was exhausted, but far from cried out as he swirled water around in his mouth and disappeared moments before Piper and Leo barged through the door.

"He's gone!" Piper growled. "How am I ever going to keep track of two orbing little boys?"

"I think we need to focus on the hysterical future son."

"I just don't know how to break though to him," Piper moaned.

"We'll find a way, Piper." Leo assured her as they sat at the end of her bed.

"I hope so." Phoebe said softly as Paige helped her into the room and on to the sofa. "He was hurting, bad. His heart is broken, and he lost someone. Someone that means the world to him."

"Bianca?" Paige asked.

"No." Phoebe mused. "I felt betrayal and heartbreak connected with her."

"Well, he called out for a Mel." Piper supplied.

"Who could she be?" Leo asked softly, voicing the question they all shared.

Who was this 'Mel' Chris had pleaded with to return?

"He felt so lost, hopeless when he came to." Phoebe shuddered. "Like he just wanted to give up."

"Whatever happened in the future must be pretty horrible." Paige agreed. "It would take a lot for him to come unglued like that."

"We're just going to have to find him." Piper said as she stood up. "He needs us."

"Actually" Paige ventured, hoping Piper would understand. "I think he wanted to be alone."

"I don't care!" Piper snapped. "He's hurting and I'm his mother."

"Sweetie, Paige is right." Phoebe said soothingly as she grabbed hold of Piper's shaking hand. "He needs to gather his thoughts. He was a whirlwind of emotion. There won't be any getting through to him until he calms down."

"He needs support." Piper argued.

"And he knows where to find it, Piper." Leo said calmer than he felt as he put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Does he though?" Piper asked into Leo's shoulder. "Even before the whole Bianca and future trip escapade, he avoided us."

"Let's give him a while and then Paige can go bring him home." Leo whispered reassuringly.

"Why Paige?" Piper growled pulling away.

"Yeah, why me?" Paige asked. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Piper's anger directed at her.

"Because," Leo sighed. "Like it or not, Chris is more relaxed around Paige."

"Hmph." The eldest Charmed One folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her ex-whitelighter. "I just wish I knew what to do."

"He'll come around, Piper." Leo said softly.

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"Paige," Piper turned to her youngest sister. "Would you bring him home now, please?"

"I'll try."

"Tell him he can sleep in here. He doesn't even have to see us tonight, if he doesn't want to." Piper sighed sadly.

"I'll bring him home." With that said Paige was gone in a flurry of orbs. She had a very good idea where her distraught nephew might have fled to.

* * *

Chris reappeared high above the bay, ignoring the awesome view as he leaned against the sturdy beam and slid down onto the cold orange steal. He pulled his knees to his and buried his tear soaked face in his arms.

He couldn't stop the tears.

She was gone.

She was gone and no matter how much he wished and prayed, Mel was never coming back. His little sister was gone. Killed by the one person he was trying to save.

"Why are you so sad, Chris?" a hazy memory of his sister asked. Chris could see her eight-year-old form in his mind as if she was right in front of him. "Wyatt didn't mean it."

Of course the young version of Mel was not speaking of her death, but the cold shoulder a twelve-year-old Wyatt had given his younger brother.

He cried harder, forcing the young, smiling girl in pigtails from his mind. It hurt to think of her.

He was never going to hug her again. Never again would he hear her laughter, as she cracked up from one of his jokes. He would never see her become a wife or mother. Wyatt had taken that away from him.

He hated Wyatt for that. He had taken every last thing Chris had held dear. Their family and lives, his fiancé, his sister and best friend.

That was why it hurt so much more to lose her than it did their cousins. Not that Chris loved Aunt Phoebe and Paige's children any less, but Mel had been his best friend. The person he went to for support, or even just to sit in silence with. She had been by his side for so long Chris didn't want to imagine what life was going to be without her.

She had stood by him when Wyatt had taken the final plunge and raised his empire. Worked undercover to help a Resistance they had formed as a team. She hadn't liked Bianca from day one but had maintained her silence when she saw how in love Chris had been. She had come back to the past, when he had almost died, to warn him about Bianca's impending arrival, but also to assure herself that he was alright. Chris knew that.

Mel had trusted Chris with her life and with the lives of those in the Resistance, even though she had clearly been right about Bianca.

She had trusted him and he had let her down. Let all of them down.

She had said he was her hero.

But what kind of hero is ultimately responsible for their own sister's death? Wyatt may have done the killing, but the choices Chris made had led them to that point. He had refused to believe Mel's intuition about Bianca, had let Mel lead the Resistance in his absence, something he knew Wyatt was willing to kill over.

Chris began rocking back and forth, lifting his head to stare blankly out over the bay. The cool bay breeze lifted his hair, and he shivered. It was almost as if he had felt her presence for the briefest of moments. But that was possible. The link they shared, as siblings was still broken, had been since she took her final breath. It was like his security blanket had been ripped away. It had hurt when their link with Wyatt had been broken but they had had each other to lean on. Now Chris felt very much alone.

"I'm so sorry Mel." He whispered into the night. "This is all my fault."

'No, it's not.' A soft voice whispered back as if on the wings of the soft breeze.

"Mel?" he gasped hopefully, searching around for her form. But there was no one there. Chris shook his head. He really was going crazy. It couldn't be normal for people to hear the voices of their dead loved ones.

Chris lowered his head back into his arms, resting his cheek on his jeans. He had finally run out of tears. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. Every time he thought of Mel he saw her dying in his arms. When he thought of Bianca, he heard Wyatt's painful truth.

She had never loved him.

Chris didn't want to believe that. For a year he had been with her and never once had she given him a reason to suspect her. But she had betrayed him and hadn't denied Wyatt's cruel words. And then she had tried to save him by attacking Wyatt paralyzing him with her power. That had to mean something, right?

Ah! His head was pounding. All the crying had made his face puffy and swollen, his heart was broken and he was alone. At this moment Chris Halliwell only wanted to forget. He didn't want to keep reliving his sister's death, or hear her voice. He didn't want to think about the fact that for the last year and a half he had loved a lie. He certainly didn't want to go back to the manor and face his family.

"I'm not going back." He said lifting his head and looking into Paige's concerned brown eyes. He had felt her orb in a few minutes earlier but hadn't acknowledged her presence till now.

"I figured." She said softly, stepping closer. In her arms she held one of his hooded sweatshirts, a large blanket and two steaming cups of hot cocoa.

To Chris's surprise Paige set down the blanket and handed him the jacket and hot cocoa, before sitting down next to him. She waited until he had pulled the sweatshirt on before she wrapped the blanket around him and herself. She then sat there silently gazing out over the bay, sipping the steaming liquid.

Paige would never know just how grateful Chris was. Her silent warmth and love brought tears to his eyes and he felt her wrap and arm around him, pulling him to her. He rested his cheek on her shoulder as he shook with sobs.

Paige set down her cup and brought her free hand to his face, holding him to her as she rocked slowly back and forth. She rested her head against his and murmured softly.

"Just let it all out, Chris."

And he did. He cried into her shoulder until he was again out of tears and Paige remained his pillar of strength. Holding him close and warm until he felt sleep pulling at his mind. Just as the sky was turning a pale pink and dawn approached Chris gave into the consuming tiredness.

Paige felt Chris' breathing even out and kissed his head softly, wishing she could take away all his pain. Instead of orbing immediately to the manor she continued to rock and hold her slumbering nephew, as she watched the sunset. She wasn't sure she could get him to bed in the manor without waking him.

And even if Piper had been calling for the last few hours, Paige wanted to give Chris as much peace and quiet as she could. He had told her he didn't want to go back and she didn't want to lose his trust, seeing as she was the only one he would let get close since he came back. Whatever he had been through had changed the neurotic Whitelighter and Paige was deeply worried for him. She could only hope he would open up sooner or later.

A/N: Ok, here's the deal. I have three different directions I can go with this story and since I am indecisive I am going to give you the reviewer the choice of which way to take this.

Bianca returns to help Chris save Wyatt and they work out their relationship.

Mel returns as a ghost or whitelighter pulling Chris from his deep depression, and giving him the courage to save Wyatt. All the while trying to keep her identity secret fro the CO's.

Wyatt comes for his brother to take him back to the past, only to be followed back to the future by the CO's intent on saving Chris.

Let me know what you want to see or if you have any ideas. Those are always welcome. I'll update as soon as I know in what direction we're going with this. Lot's of love -Jules


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Another little Author's note: Thank you all so much for the interest and reviews. I was surprised at the option that won, though thrilled at the same time. Just because this is the main direction I am now taking, expect to see the other two throw their two cents in as well. On with the story…

Chapter 12

"I'll stand by you"

Piper Halliwell was worried. It had been two weeks since Chris had come back from the future in the throws of an emotional meltdown. Two weeks since Chris had been himself. Two weeks of worrying for the eldest Charmed One.

When Paige had brought Chris back from the top of Golden Gate Bridge the young man had been a shivering mess. For two days Chris had remained in the attic sitting on the floor gazing brokenly at the wall that had been his portal to the past. He had said nothing as he sat there and ate none of the food Piper had presented him with, begging him to eat.

Finally fed up, Piper had roughly tried pulling him to his feet, but he had been no help, just dead weight in her arms. It was only when Piper had fallen to her knees in front of him, tears shining in her eyes, he had spoken.

"Don't cry, Mom." He had whispered, barely audible.

Shakily Piper had managed to get him to his feet, and follow her from the attic to the kitchen. After eating some of her famous minestrone soup, Chris had hugged her then orbed out.

Piper had been frantic, shouting for him to return and when he did not, she resorted to calling for the younger of her sisters.

"Paige!"

Within minutes the youngest Charmed one had followed Chris' orb trail from the kitchen, to the backroom of P3, to the top of Golden Gate Bridge. There she found a very different Chris than the one that had left Piper some fifteen minutes prior. Gone was the weary sadness from his green eyes. No longer were his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Chris was now angry, determined, and yet gave off a completely hardened and emotionless aura. His eyes were what gave away his anger. They were like a storm-ravaged sea. Instead of the clothes he had been in for the better part of three days he was dressed now in dark jeans, a plain white tee, and a brown leather jacket. His skin was pale, giving his eyes an eerie glow under his windblown hair.

"Chris?"

No answer, instead he turned his head away and gazed out over the darkened bay.

"Chris, what are you doing?" He was scaring her. This was too quick a change in her distraught nephew. Piper had said he had been upset and lost. Not anymore, she thought.

"Sensing." Came the calm and clipped reply.

"For what?" Paige had her hands on her hips. This was getting ridiculus. "Demons?"

"I have to go." He suddenly replied, turning back to her.

"What?" She questioned. "Where?"

"Hunting" And in a swirl of orbs he had disappeared.

That night had only been the dramatic beginning to the downward spiral Chris had taken in the last two weeks. He had hunted mercilessly, vanquishing demons with crazed intensity, using powers Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hadn't even known he had. The powers he was using would have given him away if they had still been in the dark to his true identity. Piper still had the feeling that even in the future he didn't use the full potential of his strength and power. And now that he was suddenly tapping into them, she was very nervous.

Lower level demons were gone with the flick of his wrist, his fighting technique seemed oddly reminiscent of Cole's but with Phoebe's slight flair, Lightning bolts from his hands were reserved for medium to upper-level demon vanquishes.

The lightning was what really frightened Piper. She had watched Chris burn a rogue demon to the ground when it had tried to steal the Book of Shadows, and immediately called for Leo.

That was where she was now, explaining what she had witnessed to Leo.

"Are you sure?" Leo had asked, surprised.

"Yes, Leo." She ranted. "Lightening is kind of hard to mistake or forget. Where could he have gotten that fire power from?"

"Me." Leo said softly.

"What? How?"

"It's an Elder power."

"And Chris has it because?"

"I'm an Elder and he's my son." Leo gently told his distraught, estranged wife.

"Oh." She shuddered. "He's so lost Leo."

"Where is he now?"

Chris had since orbed out, book in tow, to his 'headquarters'. The basement at Halliwell Manor was transformed into Chris' mission base. Timelines, demon's vanquished and targeted were on all the walls, charts of demons close to his older brother in the future were set up on wooden tripods. If not in the underworld hunting, Chris was either in the attic scrying or in the basement plotting his next attack.

"Paige is down in the basement with him." Piper said as she turned and sat down on Aunt Pearl's old sofa. "Though, he doesn't even open up for her anymore."

"Still no luck finding out what's eating at him?" Leo asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nope. He won't budge on the future consequences."

"Just demon hunt after demon hunt, huh?" Leo sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "Can't fault him in the determination department."

"Except he's working himself to death!" Piper replied coldly. "He doesn't eat or sleep, let alone shower or take care of himself. Where he was in pain and obviously grieving, now there is no emotion except anger. And don't even say he needs time, because how he's acting is not normal, even for Chris."

"We're just going to have to help bring him around, Piper."

"And what do the almighty Elders have to say?"

"Just to keep close to him."

"Oh, and hope he comes around before he gets himself killed?"

"I don't think it's going to come to that." Leo said firmly.

"Leo, he is going down a path we can't follow. The line between right and wrong has faded for him. All he sees is his goal of saving Wyatt. I think he plans to accomplish that no matter the means he uses to do it."

"Chris is not evil, Piper."

"I'm not saying he is."

They sat in silence after that, each lost in there own thoughts. Both were worried about the fates of their sons. Their worries focused more on the overly obsessed second born. Both came up short to the seemingly simple question.

What was the root of Chris' pain?

Bianca? No, Phoebe had told them while she was a factor; the mysterious 'Mel' had more to do with it. But that was back when Chris had been grieving, now they were unsure.

Where had all of his anger come from? Was it born out of frustration? Piper and Leo knew that with each demon Chris vanquished only to find a dead end, it added more fuel to his raging inner fire.

* * *

While Piper and Leo were lost in their thoughts together in attic, Paige sat on the second to last step in the basement, watching her nephew pace.

Back and forth, back and forth; he was making her dizzy.

Occasionally he would stop and glare at one of the many charts he had set up in the two weeks prior, before muttering to himself and resuming his erratic pacing.

"So what demon are we hunting today?" She finally asked when he stopped to glance at a page in the book.

"_We_ are not hunting anything." He growled. "_I_ am following up on a lead."

"We can help you, Chris."

"Now you want to help?" His intense eyes settled on her for a moment, before he shook his head and continued scanning The Book of Shadows. "Just carry on with your life. I have the demons under control now."

"What?" Paige stood up and marched over to him. "This is my life, too. Going all power crazy and obsessive demon hunting is not having things under control."

"You've got the wrong nephew. I'm trying to save the power hungry one."

"I want to help you," she pleaded hoping to break through his tough barriers.

"Then go to Richards or one of your temp jobs!" He suddenly yelled, slamming the book closed in frustration. "Get off my back, Paige."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"You're not helping either." He was becoming fed up. The woman would not back down. She had been following him for days. Usually she watched in silence or offered her powers in a vanquish, but this constant vigilance was driving him insane. Why wouldn't they just back off. If it wasn't Paige on his tail it was his father. Piper always wanted to feed or hug him and Phoebe always looked as if she wanted to cry or punch something when in his presence. They had to see he had everything under control. He had been able to ward of any and all threats made to Wyatt in the last week as well as successfully killing off the remainder of Wyatt's future upper-level demon minions.

'They just want to help.' The soft, ghostly voice in his head suddenly spoke. He hadn't heard it since the night he came back from the future.

"Go away!" he shouted angry. She was dead and he couldn't bear to hear the sound of her voice. Each time he did it tormented him.

"Excuse you?" Paige asked shocked. What the hell had that outburst been about?

"Not you." He seemed shaken, confused for a moment, then it was gone.

"Then who?" Paige asked worried as she looked around. There was no one there accept the two of them.

"Nothing." He muttered. "Don't worry about it."

"I think I will worry about it." Paige stated. "Who the hell were you yelling at?"

"It was nothing." He said calmly as he grabbed a few potion viles from a basket at the foot of the stairs. "If you want to help, be in the attic in twenty minutes. Have the crystals ready."

"Why?"

"I need to do some interrogating." With that said he was gone. Paige wanted to scream and pull out her hair all at once in her frustration. If he didn't open up soon it was going to be time for an intervention. She tie him down if she had to.

* * *

Phoebe hurtled through the front door, barely stopping to put her keys down and shrug out of her jacket before lunging for the stairs, all the while calling for her sisters and Leo.

"In the attic!" Piper called back.

"I had a premonition!" Phoebe patted as she flew into the attic out of breath. "We're going to have visitors."

"We know," Paige quipped. "Chris should be here any minute with his latest demonic interrogation victim."

"That is not what I saw."

"What did you see?" Leo asked as he laid a hand on Piper's shoulder. Phoebe looked a wreck and he worried the premonition may well have to do with Chris."

"Phoebe?" Piper stepped closer to her shaking sister.

"That wall glowing!" Phoebe pointed over to the wall Chris had used as his portal to the past. "And a demon coming out!"

"You're sure it was a demon?"

"As sure as I can be! It looked a lot like the one that tried to get Chris after the pocket realm."

"He vanquished her, remember." Paige stated calmly as she picked up the demon in questions athame. "With this."

"I know what I saw Paige."

"Hold it!" Piper stepped in before her sister's began to squabble. "Any idea when?"

Phoebe was unable to respond as Chris choose that moment to orb in, demon contact in tow. Startled, but ready Paige jumped forward and put the last crystal in place, then fell back to stand with her sisters and give Chris room.

Chris paced the edge of the crystal cage slowly, as if stalking his prey. The lower level demon seemed thoroughly stressed. And for good reason it would seem

"Tell me what I to know, Binks." He said casually as he stopped pacing and stood solemnly glaring at the demon.

"I don't know anything." The demon lied.

"I think you do." With that he used his telekinesis to twist one of the crystals, causing the demon to struggle and scream in agony. After a few moments Chris stopped the torture and continued to glare coldly at the heavily panting figure. "Did that jog your memory, Binks?"

"I don't even know what you want to hear!" the demon pleaded.

"I asked you to tell me about The Order of Kelvar." The demon winced at the name.

"Nothing!"

"No, you know something." Chris growled and turned the crystal once more. "I could do this all day, Binks. The longer it takes you to tell me the angrier I'm going to become." It was a full minute before Chris turned the crystal back. Binks, as Chris called him was writhing on the floor.

"So what's it going to be?"

"They're after the Charmed Ones progeny."

"I had that figured out already." Chris stated coolly. "Now tell me why? What do they want with him?"

"They think he's their leader reincarnated." Binks panted.

"Interesting notion." Chris murmured. "How do they plan to get to him?"

"I don't know."

"Binks, you were doing so well." Chris shrugged as he went to turn the crystal again.

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry was there more you wanted to add to that?" Chris halted with the crystal half turned. Binks nervously looked from the crystal to the Charmed Ones and Leo back to Chris.

"They have a scepter that can turn his morality." He finally stuttered. "But that's all I know, I swear."

"Fine," With a wave of his hand Chris sent the crystals into the awaiting box. "You can go."

Binks didn't need to be told twice as he quickly shimmered out, leaving Chris alone to think.

Well not quite alone. Chris didn't need to turn around to know his family was waiting for an explanation. Turning around he faced them, folding his arms over his chest.

"Can help any of you?" He asked irritated. He needed to get to work on the Order, not be coddled over.

"A thanks would be nice." Paige responded.

"Thanks." He said simply. "Can I go now?"

"No." Leo said suddenly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm on a time frame Leo."

"It's Dad, and it can wait."

"No, really it can't." Chris exploded. "You may all want to slow down an enjoy this little reunion my coming back here has created but I don't have time for it. I need to change the future, not reminisce with you."

"We are not asking for a lot, Chris." Piper told him. She was hurt by his words. "Just to know what has gotten into you."

"Nothing."

"Obviously something has." Phoebe spoke up.

"Not really." He ranted. "I'm just a little more determined than I was before."

"But look what it's doing to you." Piper pleaded.

Couldn't Chris see that his obsession with saving Wyatt was slowly killing himself? Piper could tell by looking at him that in the last week he had to have lost at least ten pounds. His hair was wild and in need of a cut and wash and his skin was pale and slightly gray.

"This isn't about me!" Chris bellowed, finally fed up. "It's about saving Wyatt and the future. I'm fine."

With that he was gone. Leo quickly closed his eyes, trying to sense for his son. After a few minutes he gave up.

"He's blocking me."

"Me too." Paige murmured.

"Okay, back to the premonition." Piper said suddenly to Phoebe. She had to know what the younger witch had seen. "When?"

"I don't know." Phoebe admitted.

"Did you see anything else?"

"No, but…" Phoebe didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as the wall on the far side of the attic began to glow and open into a swirling blue portal. "Incoming!"

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo stood tensely waiting for the demon to appear. They didn't have wait long, as she soon stepped into the attic and waved her hand, closing off the portal.

Even though each of the Charmed Ones had gotten a look at her that night a few months before, they found themselves studying her again. Long and think light brown hair with highlights that curled as it cascaded over her shoulders; her skin had the softest of tans and she was about 5'6" in height with a slim but nicely curved body. There was a scar that was above her right eye, and it seemed to be her skins only flaw. She was fashionably dressed in faded jeans, brown boots and belt, with a lacy pink tank, jean jacket, and a simple white scarf. She looked like the furthest any of them had seen from a demon. When her intense blue gaze found the Charmed Ones, a smile played at her lips.

Piper didn't wait for the newcomer to speak, before flicking her wrists and blowing her away. This you lady might look innocent but Piper had previously watched her slice her son.

Everyone in the room was startled and shocked to the core, when instead of erupting into a fiery explosion, the young woman scattered into many bright blue and white orbs before forming back into herself.

"That wasn't very nice." She stated in matter of fact way once she had reformed. "Not to mention it hurts like hell."

"Who and what are you?" Piper demanded when her shock had started to reside.

"A friend and a whitelighter." She smiled. "From the future."

"We'll decide if you're a friend or not." Leo said firmly.

"Well?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"Don't you 'well' me, Missy" Piper growled. "The last time we saw you, you were trying to kill my son."

"Oh, right, Chris." She said. "He's actually the reason I'm here."

"You're not going to get a chance to hurt him!" Piper yelled as she once again flicked her wrist blowing up the newest time traveler for the second time.

"You're pissing me off." The girl replied as she reformed. "I have done nothing to warrant this kind of treatment."

"You tried to kill…"

"No, I didn't." She said simply. "I needed a diversion, to talk to Chris, nothing more."

"So you cut him?" Paige asked.

"It worked didn't it?" she cocked her head to the side as she looked at Paige, before continuing. "I would never hurt Chris."

"I find that hard to believe." Piper stated firmly.

"Believe what you want, then." She said in an amused voice as she sat down on the old sofa. "But could you call Chris for me?"

"Why don't you call him yourself?"

"He won't come." Came the simple response.

"Well, I wouldn't either if I was him." Paige said. "He might not like being stabbed."

"Are we still on that subject?"

"Listen, Future Girl, I'm not calling him until I know why he won't come to your call!" Piper exclaimed!

"Because, he thinks I'm dead." She sighed.

"You're Mel?" Phoebe gasped.

"He told you about me?" Mel was surprised arching her eyebrow.

"Not in so many words." Leo whispered.

"He sort of broke down in hysterics when he got back from the future, shouting your name and crying." Paige told the startled young woman.

"Oh."

"Why would he think you were dead?" Piper asked the very much alive young woman before her.

"Because I am." Mel said softly. "I died in his arms."

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I'll be sending out a bunch of emails answering your questions. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have any advice or ideas. It's always appreciated. Thanks and I'll get to updating within a few days or a week. –Jules


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter 13

"Please come back home."

Melinda Halliwell was confused, though she hid it well from her unknowing companions. They had said Chris had been a hysterical mess. That was not what Mel would have labeled the younger of her two older brothers, ever.

Well maybe when their Mother had died but after that Chris had always dealt with his pain quickly. He always suffered in silence, never showing his emotion. He was the one that remained strong for everyone else.

"Why would he think you were dead?" Her young mother asked, pulling the Mel from her thoughts.

"Because I am." She replied softly. "I died in his arms."

"That would explain a lot." Paige murmured more to herself then the others but Mel caught her Aunt's soft words and looked up.

"How so?"

"He hasn't really been himself since he got back."

"That's an understatement." Piper replied.

"Let me guess," Mel responded. "After his initial outburst he refuses to talk to any of you about what he's going through, acting as if nothing is wrong? Simply going about his routine?"

"Well…"

When none of her companions could agree totally, Mel became worried. She took a closer look at each of them. Piper and Leo looked tired and worn, Phoebe was staring solemnly at her and Mel knew she was trying to get an empathic read, while Paige seemed worried.

"No," Paige finally said. "He's angry."

"Angry?" That was different. Determined was a better word fit to describe Chris. Neurotic was another good one, but angry?

"Very." Phoebe agreed, nodding her head vigorously. .

"Call him." Mel pleaded to them. When they only continued to study her, Mel started to become frustrated. "I can help him."

"How?" Piper's question almost sounded like a challenge. Mel felt goose bumps erupt along her flesh as she sat under her future mothers heated glare. How had Chris ever broken through this wary mistrust?

"I know him."

"So do we."

"For how long? Five months, maybe?" Mel tried valiantly to reign in her temper. "I've known Chris my whole life. I think I might know him a little better than you. No offense."

"Offense taken." Piper retorted. "What do you mean, 'your whole life'?"

"He's my best friend." Mel silently prayed they would buy that. While Chris was in truth her older brother, they were also best friends, so she hadn't lied, at least not outright.

"We're his family."

"Not yet." Mel threw the dig right back at Piper. "This is getting us nowhere. You are obviously worried about him. Please, I can help."

"I think we should listen to her." Leo finally spoke.

"What?" Piper barked.

"She has a valid point, Piper." Phoebe agreed with Leo. "Maybe she can break through to him."

"I don't like it." Piper grumbled.

"We have to do something." Paige said softly. "And nothing else is working."

Mel watched on as they fought about calling Chris or not. She was worried about her brother. What if her death truly had sent him off the deep end? Perhaps losing her along with his fiancée's betrayal had finally shattered the last Halliwell standing.

"Who sent you back?" Leo asked once again pulling Mel from her wandering thoughts.

"You did." She laughed at Leo's bewildered face.

"Why didn't I just come?"

"You couldn't."

"Why is that?" Leo pressed.

"Sorry." Mel said. "Future consequences."

"But I'm an Elder. You can tell me."

"You're a WHAT?" Mel exclaimed jumping off the old sofa, glaring at all in the room.

"Am I not in your future?" Leo was confused.

"Well yes, but you shouldn't be right now." Mel fumed. "At least not for another few months. When I see that boy I am going to give him an earful." She muttered the last part more to herself than the others, though they caught everything.

"Are you here to take him back?" Piper finally asked suspiciously.

"Heavens no." Mel smiled slightly. "I came to help him. Plus I'm in no hurry to go back to that hell."

"Hell?" Paige inquired. "I thought you were a whitelighter."

"That one word sums the future up." Mel sighed. "Please, would you call him?"

"Chris!" Piper finally called.

But there was no flurry of orbs, or soft jingling that accompanied them.

"Chris?" Paige tried

Nothing.

"CHRIS!" All three of them tried.

Mel folded her arms across her chest. He must have them on mute, she thought. Either that or he was in the underworld hunting. She could either search his favorite haunts or she could wait for him here. He would be back to check the book.

"You can stop, now." Mel said silencing her future relatives. If he hasn't come by the fourth call, he's has you on mute or just plain ignoring you."

"So are you going to look for him?" Piper asked.

"No." came the soft reply. "I'm going to let him come to me."

"How do you know he'll come back?"

"Eventually he'll need The Book of Shadows." Mel smirked. "Though you would have thought he memorized it long ago."

"I think I'm going to like you," Paige said with a soft laugh.

"You very well might." Was Mel's soft agreement. "Where is the book anyway?" Mel was curious when she didn't see it on its podium.

"Headquarters." Paige joked. When Mel only gazed at her curious, she elaborated. "The basement."

"Why would you ever put it there?"

"You'll see. Follow me." Paige started to walk for the stairs out of the attic and Mel followed her hesitantly.

Mel prepared mentally to walk through a very much-lived in Manor. The Manor that she had grown up in, not the stiff Halliwell Museum Wyatt had turned it into. The attic she could handle, seeing her lost family again had been hard but the longer she was with them, the easier it was to distinguish between these younger versions and her loved ones. But to see the Manor as it was during the 'glory days' was going to be a trip.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe and Leo watched Mel and Paige head for the basement to retrieve The Book of Shadows. Each of them studying the young whitelighter from the future, lost in their own thoughts for a moment.

"She still seems very familiar." Piper stated after a few minutes.

"I know what you mean." Phoebe agreed.

"Those blue eyes of hers are intense. Give her a look of tough innocence." Piper said. "I can't believe we thought she was a demon."

"She did cut Chris pretty good, the last time." Leo told them seriously. "The wound wasn't life threatening, but still."

"She cares about him a lot." Phoebe offered. "She has some barriers up around her thoughts and emotions. Through it all, I could tell she is worried about him."

"Anything else?" Leo asked.

"No," Phoebe shook her head.

"She could be a demon impersonating a whitelighter." Piper whispered.

"I don't think so." Leo said. "But there are many things she's not telling us."

"Remind you of anyone else we know?"

* * *

Mel stood at the bottom of the stairs gazing wide-eyed around her. This was not the work of the neurotic brother she knew. This was an obsession. She needed to find him, before he drove himself to insanity. Waiting here at the Manor seemed like the best idea before she had found what Chris had done to the basement.

"You said he was acting different." Mel looked at Paige, whose expression mirrored her own. "How?"

"Well at first he just seemed heartbroken and lost. I went after him to the bridge the night he came back. He cried, grieved. For two days after that he just sat in the attic staring at the wall, then he just changed.

"Changed how?" Mel pressed. If she was going to help her brother she needed to be prepared.

"He wears this unemotional mask, and I understand he did that a lot before, but now there is a lot of anger behind it. His eyes give him away. He doesn't eat or sleep. It's all about saving Wyatt." Paige said. "Oh and he's suddenly become Mr. Powerful."

That last tip about Chris made the hair on the back of Mel's neck rise.

"What do you mean by powerful?"

"Before, we only ever saw him orb and use telekinesis. I mean he couldn't even heal."

"Healing takes awhile. And now?"

"He has Piper's powers and electricity in the form of lightning from his hands. I never knew he could fight like Phoebe, either."

"You actually saw him use those powers?" Mel was nibbling on her lower lip. Their father had been right. Chris was really going to need her help. She had thought Leo had only sent her back because it was all about family, now she knew otherwise. She was going to have to do so much more than help Chris save Wyatt. She was going to have to save Chris first.

"We have a problem." She suddenly informed Paige. "He vowed to never to use those powers again, and he hasn't for eight years."

"Maybe he decided that they would come in handy."

"No." Mel sadly shook her head. "Not when it comes to this. Chris doesn't go back on his word."

"Why would he not use them, if they were to his advantage?"

"There are many reasons, many levels, as to why."

"You're not going to go on about future consequences now, are you?"

"Sorry." Mel said ruefully. "Do you know which demons he may be after at this moment?"

Paige told Mel all she could about The Order of Kelvar. While the young woman listened intently Paige could tell her mood had changed. While she was paying attention, it was obvious Mel was still thinking about the latest news she had learned about Chris. Piper was right; the use of these revealed powers was not a good thing. Mel's slight frown gave Paige a very uneasy feeling.

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning when Chris felt it was safe to return to the Manor. The sisters, Leo and Wyatt were sure to be in bed and this was his chance to check the book and formulate his plan.

He had been unable to find the location of the Orders' underworld lair, so he felt defense was his only solution. He would be ready when they arrived. His brother wasn't about to become this priesthood's reincarnated leader on his watch.

Chris was relieved when he orbed into a dark and silent attic. Sensing for his charges, he found each of them to be in their respective rooms. Satisfied that he would have an undisturbed night of research, Chris turned to the podium that normally held The Book of Shadows, only it wasn't there. He must have left it in the basement.

He was just about to orb downstairs when he heard a match striking to life and the soft light of a flickering candle was brought forth. In the darkness he hadn't noticed the feminine figure calmly waiting on Aunt Pearl's old sofa, The Book of Shadows upon her lap. Even with the candlelight, he couldn't quite make out her features. Only that it was a woman.

"Looking to do a bit of late night reading, Chris?"

He knew that voice, except now it was no longer echoing inside his own head. It was impossible though. His mind was playing tricks on him or it was a very talented shape shifter or demon. His sister was dead. He had held her when she took her last breath.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a low growl.

"I think you know." She said slowly closing the book and setting it aside, the act alone catching Chris' attention. No demon could hold that book. Yep, he was definitely losing it. Now he was having full on hallucinations.

"No." he breathed. "That's not possible."

Mel stood and slowly made her way closer to him, stopping a few feet away. As she brought the candle closer to him, casting a warm glow over his features, Mel understood why their families past selves were so worried. It sickened Mel to see how much weight he had lost, how gaunt and pale his once handsome features had become. He was standing rigidly, and his eyes had suddenly become haunted, but before that Mel had caught a glimpse of the anger Paige and Phoebe had spoke of.

"Oh, Chris." She whispered taking another step toward him, raising her free hand to touch his cheek. "What's happened to you?"

Chris quickly took as step back, away from his dead sister's outstretched hand. When she had come closer he had been able to get a better look at her. She didn't look anything like when he had held her dying in his arms, save for the scar above her right eye. This Mel seemed spiritually rejuvenated, stronger, and not very dead at all.

"You died." He whispered looking into her warm blue eyes. "I wasn't strong enough to save you."

"You weren't meant to save me, Chris." She stated softly. "It was my destiny die by Wyatt's hand."

"Why though?" He asked, his eyes flashing with anger. "It's not fair."

"I'm here now." She spoke softly, hoping to calm her distressed sibling. "I'm going to help you."

"How?" he asked brokenly, his anger diminishing quickly. "You're dead."

"You just have to keep rubbing that in, don't you?" she smiled faintly, and then answered his question. "I've been assigned as your whitelighter."

"Whitelighters don't have Whitelighters." Chris was confused.

"Right but you're still part witch, so you could use one." She took another step closer to him, this time he didn't step away.

"Who assigned you?" he demanded. "And since when has a witch become a whitelighter in death?"

"Dad assigned me." His shock was apparent. "I was already half Elder, Chris. The decision was simple."

"You chose to be a whitelighter instead of enjoying the afterlife?" he exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mel shot back. "You need me, Chris."

"Not at your expense, though."

"I think it's a little late to worry about that." Her tone was sharper than Mel had intended and felt bad when she saw him flinch at her words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

When he didn't respond, only lowered his head, Mel closed the distance between them. After setting down the candle with its dancing flame, she brought her hands up to his face, and lifted his head looking into his emerald eyes. The anger was gone, replaced by sorrow and pain. Tears were threatening to start falling from his wounded gaze. Standing on the tips of her toes, Mel brought his forehead to her lips, kissed him softly, before pulling him into her embrace.

The moment her arms wrapped around him, he started to tremble and clung to her, crushing her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Mel." He choked as he held to her.

"Shhh," she continued rubbing her hand in slow circles on his back. "It's ok, Chris."

"It's not though." He roughly pulled away and grasped her shoulders. "It was my job to protect you, and I failed. If I had only listened to you about Wyatt and Bianca, you would still be alive. The Resistance would still be alive. I should have made you come with me the first time."

"None of this is your fault, Chris." Mel finally understood. It was his guilt that was slowly destroying him. The anger he held was with himself, not with those around him. He felt responsible for her death and those of the Resistance. Now he planned to save Wyatt at all costs, including his own life and sanity. "I'm here now."

Mel moved back, took one of his hands, and led him over to the day bed that sat next to the wall in the corner. "This time it's my turn to take care of you."

"I don't have time…" Chris tried to stand back up, but Mel's hand on his chest kept him from rising. "I have to save Wyatt, Mel."

"We will." She said firmly. She'd be damned if the need to save Wyatt was the death of Chris. "After you get some sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up, or are you just a dream?" He struggled against lying down but finally gave in when Mel grabbed an extra blanket covered them both and snuggled up to his side, her head coming to a rest on his shoulder.

"I'll be right here, Chris." Mel whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, securing her to him. "We're in this together, now. You're not alone, anymore."

A/N: Please review. Let me know what you think, and what you may want to see. I think I am going to continue following season six, just done my way. If you have any suggestions, I'm eager to hear them. Much love -Jules


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter 14

"Once in every lifetime"

Melinda Halliwell opened one of her heavy eyes. Her pillow was suddenly moving. Lifting her head she struggled to see her brother in the darkness. Aside from his fidgeting, Chris was sweating and his breathing had quickened.

He was dreaming, and from the look on his face, the dream was less than pleasant. Mel sat up further, against her protesting body's will. She'd have thought death would cure you of stiff muscles, even tiredness altogether. She'd obviously thought wrong. Grabbing Chris by his shoulders, Mel gave her brother a few light shakes.

"Chris, wake up." She encouraged quietly.

Her only response was a mumbled name. "Wyatt…"

"Guess again." She whispered as she shook him once more.

"No." Chris moaned, his head turning back and forth as if he was struggling. "Please, don't."

Mel reached up to caress his face, trying to bring him back to wakefulness, when she was suddenly flying backwards and into a bookcase on the far wall. It took her a moment to realize what had happened.

Chris had pushed his body and mind to the limit. In his dreams he was using his powers and that was leaking over into the waking world, hence his telekinesis hurtling her across the attic. He was losing control over his magic. She had to find a way to ease his mind, and give him a little peace, so he could rest.

Cursing under her breath, Mel pulled herself to her feet and cautiously moved back over to her brother's increasingly agitated form. Sitting on the edge of the daybed, the young woman didn't notice she was no longer alone with her brother. Piper and Leo had heard the crash from the attic and had quickly made their way upstairs.

"Chris!" Mel called to him. "Wake up!"

"Wyatt…" he moaned. "Stop…"

Mel shook him hard before jumping away with cat-like reflexes as he tried to send her flying away again.

"You've always been stubborn." She grumbled as she reached up to run her hand through his damp hair, letting her healing glow attempt to sooth his night terror. "I just wish I could take all of your pain away."

"Mel…" he turned his cheek into her hand and after a moment his body became still while his breathing evened out.

"I'm right here, Chris."

"How did you do that?" Mel jumped at the sound of her mother-to-be's voice. Not knowing how long her future parents had been standing there, she was immediately thankful that Chris' dream speech had not given away more than they already knew. "Stop his nightmare, I mean."

"I guess I just have the right touch." Mel yawned. She was in no mood to get into a verbal battle with Piper.

"Why can't you be straight forward with me?" Piper demanded quietly so not to startle Chris.

"Future…"

"I don't know why I even ask." Piper threw up her hands, and turned to leave, all the while grumbling about future people and their obsession with consequences. Leo only lifted a curious eyebrow to the young woman before deciding to follow Piper back downstairs.

Mel sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes following them out the door. It was amusing to see her parents together, alive and well. It was also unnerving. Originally Leo had become an elder shortly before Chris was conceived and was rarely around for his children or his wife. Mel had few memories of her father from when she was young, and hoped that maybe the next time around it would be different.

She pulled her legs up to sit Indian style and dropped her head into her hands. How was she ever going to keep this secret from those that had once known her the best? She was hiding behind her sarcasm and determination to save both of her siblings. Mel could only hope Wyatt never discovered she was a whitelighter and back in time. If he knew both of his younger siblings had joined together in the past, he would be incredibly irritated. The last thing they needed was for Wyatt to be hot on their heals. They had destroyed any mercy Wyatt had. Mel knew the next time her brothers met, it would be a fight to the death.

Only one would walk away.

* * *

Chris was reliving his short venture back to the future. He watched himself being tossed around the room, gazed into Bianca's eyes as Wyatt taunted him with the Phoenix's betrayal, and once again held his dying sister. It felt real, and he felt the draw to just give up. 

Could he even save Wyatt?

Who was he kidding?

Just as Chris was losing himself in the hopelessness his haunted memories were causing, he heard Mel's voice softly calling to him. Followed by her call was a soft flash and he was no longer paralyzed by his vivid nightmare, but blinking in bright sunlight, surrounded by laughing families enjoying a hot summer day at the beach.

"_Chris!" he turned sharply at the sound of his mother's call from the edge of the water. This smiling woman wasn't Piper from the past; this was his Mom, in all her glory, her shoulder length hair billowing behind her as she beckoned her middle child to the water. This dream was his memory of their last outing to the beach. She would die during the following fall. "Come play in the water with us!"_

_Chris watched as his thirteen-year-old self ran from where he had been throwing a football back and forth with his father. His father? He couldn't remember an outing at the beach with his father, let alone playing catch. This felt like a memory, in fact he knew it to be one, but Leo Wyatt hadn't been there on this day in his life. He had been to busy._

_Chris shaded his eyes with his hand and watched as his younger self reached Piper. Behind her Wyatt and Melinda were goofing around in the crashing waves, laughing and joking._

"_Come on, Chris!" Wyatt shouted from the water, Mel on his tan shoulders, their blue eyes dancing with laughter. "The waves are wild!"_

_While his dream self ran out to join his laughing siblings, Chris just shook his head. Never in his life could Chris ever remember Wyatt smiling like that. It just wasn't who his brother was or ever had been. The Wyatt he grew up with would not have even come to the beach and if he had he wouldn't have enjoyed it. _

_Chris sat on the sand near the ocean's edge and looked on as his family enjoyed the cooling waves. He could hear his own laughter mixed with that of his family. He watched as Wyatt and his dream self taught Melinda to ride the waves back toward shore, only to race back out into the crashing surf. He noticed how the two brothers kept their younger sister within arms length between them, reaching out to steady her when larger swells threatened to topple her smaller form. His parent's were standing together, happily watching their children from knee depth and holding hands._

_Chris could only smile. This was how the future was supposed to be. Wyatt was meant to be this smiling older brother, not a deranged murderer. This had to be a vision of a changed future, if only he could figure out how to make it come about. _

_With a sigh Chris leaned back and rested his head on his arm. He closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic pounding surf and the sun's golden warmth on his skin. _

* * *

Chris opened his eyes. He was lying on the day bed in the corner and sunlight was streaming through the stained glass window over his head. He saw Mel sitting with her back to him, her head in her hands with her curtain of think golden hair blocking her face from the world.

When Chris sat up and moved next to her, she lifted her head but didn't look toward him, only stared solemnly across the attic. He sat next to her in silence for a long time, before she turned to smile softly at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thanks to you." He responded lightly. "What was that?"

"A dream." She said looking down again. "Of what could be."

"If we save Wyatt." Chris finished.

"We will save him, Chris." Mel stood up and turned to him. "So why don't we start with The Order?"

"Wait." Chris reached out and grabbed her hand, halting her movements toward the potions table. "We need to talk and definitely not here."

In one swift movement he stood and orbed them to the same beach he had visited during his dream. The waves weren't as strong as they had been that day, but the water sparkled in the early morning light. They were alone and could now speak freely. At any moment one of the sisters or Leo could have entered the attic so it was not the ideal place for them to really talk.

This deserted beach was.

Chris sat in the soft sand, tugging Mel down next to him. When she was settled and looking out over the brilliant blue water, Chris sighed. She turned, staring at him expectantly as if she knew he desperately needed answers.

"Why did you come back?" he decided to start there.

"To help save Wyatt."

"Mel, I'm stressed out not stupid." He said raising an eyebrow. "You never wanted to come back here. Why the sudden change?"

"Dad said you needed my help." She sighed, turning her head away. "He said you were losing yourself."

"So he made you a whitelighter?"

"No, I had already made that choice."

"Why?"

"Saving Wyatt seems like a foolish dream. How can they put it on one person's shoulders and expect them to succeed and make it back alive and sane? Wyatt is my brother as well as yours, so it only seemed fitting that I continued the fight with you. Dad only did as I asked."

"And that dream?" He pressed.

"A premonition I had shortly after you left the first time. I wanted to share it with you the night I came back but there wasn't enough time." She whispered. "When you were stuck in that nightmare it was the only thing I could think of to calm you."

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"My turn." She declared. "Auntie Paige say's you've been tapping into some serious power. You haven't used those since before high school. Why now?"

"I need to save him." Chris said seriously. "And Mom and the Aunts aren't too helpful. First, they only wanted to go about their normal lives and after they found out about me they only want to feed, hug, and _love_ me!"

"So instead of going to them for help in a vanquish, you went it alone, falling back on your offensive powers?"

"Telekinesis and orbs can only get me so far." He said defensively. "Speaking of powers, you lost yours when you became a whitelighter, right?

Mel smirked at Chris, then laughed when his eyes widened in surprise. "I helps to have a father in a high place."

"You're spoiled."

"No, I'm not." Mel said playfully punching him in the shoulder. "He knew I was most likely going to need my active powers. There is always the chance Wyatt will find out I have followed you, and he is sure to come a knocking if he does. I'd hate to be left with nothing but the pacifist side of my genetics.

"Good point."

"I know that saving Wyatt is our number one priority," Mel said looking into his eyes. "But the obsession in the basement scares me."

"I guess I went a little over the edge." He sighed, looking out over the water. "I just wanted to finish here and go back to a good future. Save all the innocents that died by Wyatt's hand. I wanted to save you."

"You wanted a life were you could be with Bianca, too."

"She's not who I thought she was, Mel." Chris felt Mel take his hand and looked into her eyes. "She never loved me."

"Yes she did." Chris only shook his head at Mel's words. She hadn't been looking right into the Phoenix's eyes when Wyatt had spoke of her betrayal.

"She didn't deny Wyatt, when he said she never loved me."

"She thought it best not to anger him further." Mel said quickly. "She was only trying to keep you safe. Bianca never meant to hurt you, Chris. She loves you as much as you love her. Her destiny is torn. Her heritage pulls her in one direction, her love for you another."

"How do you know all this?" Chris asked abruptly.

"I paid her a visit before coming back here."

"So she could run to Wyatt and betray me again?"

"No," Mel snapped. "To give her hope. It's a cruel world and we all need someone. I might not have always trusted her but I do know she loves you. She tried to warn me when she found out his plans to destroy the Resistance. There wasn't enough time, before he attacked though. She pleaded with me to run, that when he found me, it would result in my death. He had discovered I was leading the rebellion, and planned to kill me in the process of punishing you. I didn't listen and stayed to fight. She begged me to orb away when Wyatt found headquarters, that you wouldn't be able to handle my death on top of all the others. While her and I were never the best of friends, I know her well enough to say she does indeed love you."

"Thanks Mel." Chris whispered as he brushed a stray tear away with the back of his hand.

"What are sisters for," she asked as she pulled him into a tight hug. "If not for keeping our brothers in line?"

"Let's not get carried away." He smirked.

"Ready to kick some demon ass, brother of mine?" Mel asked as she held out a hand to pull him up after her.

"Always."

A/N: Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought as always. It might be a little longer that usual before I can get around to updating but we'll have to see. Much love

-Jules


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: What if Leo hadn't responded to Piper's call to heal Chris soon enough during 'Fantasies of the Flesh' only to find out too late the young Whitelighter's secret?

Authors note: I thought of this story when I caught the rerun after work one day. I hope you enjoy and I will soon post the next chapters to my other Charmed stories.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own even the smallest sliver of Charmed. Oh darn for me.

Chapter 15

"Take my hand; live while you can."

Chris Halliwell waited impatiently for his sister, Mel. She had left on what she had called a 'routine vanquish', though that had been an hour ago and he was starting to worry. He had began this longer than expected wait in the attic, mulling through the Book of Shadows, but after a while made his way to the kitchen for coffee.

"Chris!" He jumped at the sound of his Aunt Paige's shout. "Could you give the drums a rest?"

"Huh?" he looked down at his hand that was resting on the table. He had been drumming his fingers there for the better part of the last fifteen minutes. "Sorry."

"What are you so agitated about, anyway?" she inquired. "You were just doing some serious brooding."

"Mel should be back by now." He muttered, glancing at the clock. "She never takes this long on a vanquish."

"Are you sure she's a whitelighter?" Paige asked, but suddenly wished she hadn't when a dark look passed over his features but was gone within a moment. She had momentarily forgotten that Mel's death was very real and recent for Chris.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not much of a pacifist, is all I meant." Paige quickly responded. "She likes to hunt demons as much as you do."

"She used to be a witch, Aunt Paige, and she is my best friend." He smirked at his Aunt, just as a shower of orbs appeared next to him and formed into the young whitelighter in question.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked the moment she formed next to his shoulder.

"Around." She smiled sweetly at him, and then turned to look at Paige. "Do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?"

"Sure, but…" before Paige could even inquire as to what she needed Chris for, Mel had dropped her hand on his shoulder and abruptly orbed away. "Never mind then." Paige had yet to fully form an opinion of the young woman from the future. While she had saved Wyatt from The Order and pulled Chris back from the edge of insanity. Now Chris was just slightly more neurotic than usual. Paige knew there was something both of them were still hiding, but she rarely saw Mel. It was as if the young whitelighter purposely avoided the manor and the sister's themselves.

* * *

"A little warning would have been nice, you know." Chris told her when they reformed above Golden Gate Bridge. "And what took you so long?"

"It wasn't the Order that turned Wyatt." She said bluntly. "The future still sucks."

"You never went to vanquish that demon, did you?" Chris accused when he realized the implication of her words. They had just destroyed any chance that Demonic Priesthood had of resurrecting their leader, when they were all vanquished two nights before. Mel herself had been the only one able through little Wyatt's shield, thus gaining the sister's and Leo's favor.

"I did, but that only took five minutes." She explained.

"And then you decided to go and visit our sadistic brother in the future?" Chris couldn't believe it when Mel only placed her hands on her hips and glared right back at him, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "How'd you get back there anyway, that spell only goes backwards in time?"

"I had help adjusting the spell, for our return, before I came back here." She snapped at him. "We had to know, Chris. They were powerful and I thought we would get lucky, for once. Wyatt is still Mr. Powerful."

"You should have told me." Chris continued seriously. "What if Wyatt had sensed you?"

"He can't," she said with conviction.

"Mel, we have always been able to sense one another." Chris said, thinking of the close bond between them that had formed into a slight empathic and at times telepathic connection.

"Can you?" she asked tilting her head to the side, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Of course," he said as he reached out with his senses. It suddenly became clear to him that he couldn't feel her, hadn't been able to since she had died in Halliwell Manor some twenty three years in the future. After a few moments he gave up and looked back at her. "Alright, I can't."

"And neither can Wyatt." She stated as if that made her case. "I can take of myself, Chris."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because it needs to be that way." She said as she dropped her hands from her hips and began to nibble on her bottom lip. Chris looked closer at her. Her light brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, golden in the sunlight. Her jeans were dirty and her shirt was ripped, as if she had been in a scuffle. Her blue eyes seemed brighter than usual.

When it came to Melinda Prudence Halliwell, Chris knew everything one could know about her. But Mel, the future whitelighter, was different than his beloved sister. Where his sister would have shared anything with the younger of her two brothers, this Mel refused and Chris wondered just what she was hiding from him.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked her suddenly, causing her to jump and look back up at him.

"Nothing."

"Something, Mel." Chris said moving closer to her, reaching out to touch her arm. She shied away from him, shaking her head, a sad and worried expression on her face.

"Please just drop it." Mel pleaded with him softly.

"If it's important or in relation the future I need you to tell me. We're family and keeping secrets in this family is never a good thing. Tell me, Mel."

"Whatever I'm keeping from you is for your own good, Chris." She whispered as he tried to get closer to her again. She backed away, but stopped short when her back met the steal beam. Chris calmly closed the distance between them, and placed a soothing hand on her left shoulder. He frowned when she tensed under his touch and a grimace of pain flashed across her face.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded as he held her at arms length studying her features. Mel slowly shook her head, and while she seemed physically fine, Chris thought he could detect pain in her blue eyes. "Talk to me, Mel."

"I can't." she said softly after a moment, her eyes meeting his, and then she hung her head, shrugged his hands away and orbed out.

"MEL!" Chris yelled to the sky, knowing she wouldn't respond. "Damn her."

There was something clearly wrong with his sister. He could practically feel it, even though he couldn't actually sense her. Was she blocking him, or with the loss of her mortality had their connection been severed for good? Whatever it was Chris was only going to wait so long before trying again to get through to her.

* * *

Melinda Halliwell orbed into the attic, glad that the dusty and spacious yet cluttered third floor of her family home was empty. She wasted no time getting to the Book of Shadows to begin her search. After a few minutes Mel had a list of ingredients her father had given her in the future gripped firmly in one hand, and her scribbled notes from the book in the other. There were only a few things left to do, collect the specified herbs, make a very complicated potion, and keep Chris off her back long enough to make the potion and after all that she rather hoped she wouldn't die, again.

Melinda was running out of time, and she knew it.

While the potion would not heal her malady in would control the symptoms and give her more time, before she would ultimately die for good, unless Wyatt was saved or her curse was reversed. She had decided on making the potion her father had told her about and continuing her mission to help Chris save Wyatt. She knew the option of having the curse reversed was impossible.

Wyatt had learned of his sister becoming a whitelighter, and had performed powerful magic and had used her own blood to set a curse upon her. Wyatt had been prepared, before he had killed his younger sibling for her betrayal, thus ensuring Chris' punishment as well. Excalibur had been tipped with poison that only began to react as a curse if and when she was to be made into a whitelighter.

When her father had told her about the risks in becoming a whitelighter, that if Wyatt knew there would be repercussions. She had not thought he'd place such a horrendous curse upon her. A darklighter assassin was the worst she could have imagined before Wyatt decided on his foolproof plan.

A Curse of Death.

Where in the end Melinda Halliwell would exist no more.

Not even in the after-life.

She could have accepted dying again. Moving on to be with her family. From Great Grams, to Grandpa Victor, Auntie Prue, Paige and Phoebe, the cousins and her mother, Mel would have found peace with that. Wyatt had known this and in the end cursed her in a way that Cole had ultimately been. But while Cole's banishment was in the form of punishment, hers had not been rightfully earned.

Okay, so she had worked for Wyatt as well as helped form and eventually led the Resistance against him. But Mel also knew that what had really turned Wyatt against her was when he found she had helped Chris, had in the end given Chris her loyalty as a sister. Wyatt was jealous and Mel understood that Chris could never know of her ailment. He would be devastated if he knew, and her being here to help and bring hope would only destroy him if he had to lose her again, for good.

He wouldn't have the strength to save Wyatt.

Mel worried that he could even lose himself in his angry depression, and in the end all would be lost. She had to find a way to keep this from him.

It had been a close call on the bridge. She had suddenly felt the effects of time travel catch up with her, blurring her vision and making the scar that adorned her upper left chest burn. A scar that had suddenly gone from, just that, a scar to what appeared to be an infected and recent wound. When Chris had gripped her shoulder she had almost yelled in agony. It was the first time Chris had ever hurt her, even though it had certainly not been his intent. She'd have to remember to keep her distance.

She decided to sit down for a few minutes before leaving to find the potion ingredients she would need. It had been a long day, even for someone who wasn't fighting for their life, all the while hiding it from the one who knew her best. Mel was afraid Chris would find out, terrified that Wyatt would come to the past, to gloat and torment Chris if she didn't make it. Already she was starting to feel nauseous and dizzy, and from what future Leo had learned it was going to be far from pleasant.

Melinda felt bad she had gone behind Chris' back, and left for the quick future trip without discussing the situation with him first. Yes, she had gone to see if their time had changed but it had not been her only intent. She had started to feeling weird, having trouble keeping her mental barriers up at all times, the use of magic had slowly been draining her. She had known this was something her Dad had warned her about.

She had come through the portal, into the stillness of P3, her mother's club that was falling into disrepair, and immediately orbed outside the safe haven for what was left of good magic. It had only taken her mere moments to gain entry and only minutes more for her to find Leo.

He had known immediately from her worried expression, though he hadn't been shocked. When he had learned of what his eldest son had done, Leo and many others had worked tirelessly to find a cure, though had to settle with a potion that would stall the curse's full effect. The potion would have been ready and waiting had it not need a Halliwell and their magic to make it.

She hated lying to Chris, and felt horrible when she saw his hurt over no longer being able to sense her. She had missed their connection as well, but he would have felt her pain, known something was amiss had she not taken the precaution of learning to shield herself from both of her brothers.

She was so lost in thought she had not noticed Piper and Phoebe enter the attic. She was focusing on controlling her breathing and willing away the painful ache in her shoulder, when she felt a hand on her right arm. Startled, she jumped away too quickly and lost her balance as the room began to spin. She distantly her Piper calling her name and caught a glimpse of Phoebe's worried face. Valiantly trying to keep up her mental barriers, Mel found she had to work twice as hard to force air into her lungs. She never had a chance to regain her balance before she lost consciousness. She was vaguely aware of strong arms catching her from behind, then darkness.

* * *

Chris had sat on the bridge for another twenty minutes, staring at the spot his sister had just disappeared from. He had only just come to the decision of giving Mel some time alone, when he felt it.

Her presence.

So she had been blocking him, but for what reason?

She was at the Manor, in the attic and she was in a great deal of pain. He could feel it mixed with her fear and exhaustion. Worried he immediately orbed to her side, only to arrive in time to catch her falling body before she hit the floor.

A/N: Please review. Sorry about the length in updates, I'll try to pick up the pace. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
